Momo's Rebellion version 2
by Emeraldfireblade
Summary: Momo flees from her life of royal drudgery and ends up in Rito's bathtub. Basically a slight AU making Momo the first to fall for Rito and starting the series in the place of Lala. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Teleportation Vs Karma

**Momo's Rebellion**

This is my first fic. Be gentle, please.

Disclaimer: This is a story about growing up, the transition from childhood to adulthood, finding out who you really are, and other very serious mature themes. Oh, and Princesses from outer space, Gender shifting Aliens, Ghosts, Space Assassins, and a whole host of other not so serious themes. Oh, and I don't own To Love Ru. Please Support the Official Release.

**Chapter 1 'Teleportation vs. Karma'**

Yuuki Rito was going home.

A red haired young man, he was dressed in his high school uniform and walked with slumped shoulders and a defeated expression. "Why do these things keep happening to me?", he grumbled to himself for the eighth time, "Every time I gather the courage to confess my feelings to Haruna, I always get hit by something!" Having failed to declare his love for his classmate once again, due to being struck in the face by a flying man-hole cover, Rito had decided to go home and licks his wounds.

Rito was greeted by his sister as he walked inside, "Hey Rito, dinner's ready". "Thanks, Mikan", he replies with a sigh. Yuuki Mikan was responsible for running the household when their mother was away on one of her many business trips. Noting Rito's sour mood, she makes no further attempt at conversation and dinner is eaten in silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the silence of Space, a strikingly organic looking spaceship is being hunted by several other similar vessels.

Momo Velia Deviluke, third princess of the Deviluke Empire, was fleeing a fate most horrible, her seemingly endless succession of royal tutors and instructors. "Luckily, _this_ Princess has a mad-scientist for an older sister", she smirked as she examined a curious object in her hands, "A device that transports you to a random location, the Prototype Pyron Pyron Mr. Warp," she spoke aloud, a frown marring her cute face, "but I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use this."

As her spaceship came to a halt, having been locked down by the tractor beams of her own Royal guards, Momo whispered "I sure hope this will work", pressed a small blue button on Mr. Warp, and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Rito was soaking in the tub, the hot water easing the tension from his muscles. He found himself relaxing for the first time since his ill-fated love confession.

He reflected on all his back luck, "My unlucky streak can't last forever. I just know that my life will change soon, and then Haruna and me will...". Any further musing was cut short as the water in his tub began to glow green. Hearing a loud bang, Rito instinctively raised a hand over his eyes.

In a flash, a pink haired girl appeared before Rito. "W-Who? What? What are you doing!", shouted the girl in alarm. Rito asked a few questions as well. "Who is this girl? Why is she in my bathroom? Oh, and WHY IS SHE NAKED?" Rito's face turned blood red at the sight of the innocent beauty. "what are you looking at?" she shouted as a blush rushed across her face as well. He leap out of the tub, grabbing for a towel, and fled the bathroom as fast as he could.

Mikan spotted him rushing down the hall. "Eh? Rito, what's wrong?" Rito, so red and nervous he looked ready to explode, shouted "G-Girl! N-Naked! B-B-Bathroom!" Mikan responded with a bewildered, "Eh?", and after a quick peek into the bathroom just laughed. "No girls here. Big brother, I think you just have girls on the brain." "But she was really there! I mean it!" The smirk on her face remained. Rito, looking into the bathroom and finding it empty, shook his head in bewilderment. "I just don't get it. I guess I owe you an apology Mikan." "Just learn the difference between fantasy and reality." With a final look of confusion, Rito left the Hall for his bedroom.

As he opens the door, Rito is stunned to find the girl from the bathroom sitting on his bed, draped in one of his towels. "Who are you? W-Why were you in my bathtub?" Rito stammered, trying to ignore the fact that a half-naked girl was actually in his bedroom. "I'm Momo Velia Deviluke from the planet Deviluke", she replies with an energetic smile. "And you are?" "Oh, um, I'm Yuuki Rito." Momo stood and slowing began walking towards the blushing boy, who was taking nervous steps backwards. "No boy has ever seen me naked before." Rito began to sputter at this but she just giggled, "Don't worry, I've never seen a naked boy before either, so I think we're even."

So focused on the girl inches away from him, Rito can't help but jump when his sister speaks loudly from the other side of his bedroom door. "Rito, who are you talking to?" Opening the door, Mikan's gaze takes in her Brother and the towel draped girl next to him. With a shocked expression and a monotone voice, she apologised, "Sorry to bother you two," and slams the bedroom door shut. "Mikan, It's not what you think!", Rito shouts as he races for the door. "Wait, Rito, who was that? Your girlfriend?" "What? No, she's my sister! Wait, Mikan!" shouts Rito as he runs after her.

A few minutes later the Yuuki siblings and their unexpected guest are all in the living room. "First, thanks for letting me borrow your clothes Mikan." "You're welcome Momo. So, let me get this straight, you're an alien from outer space? But you look completely human to me." "Well from my view, it's you humans who look like Deviluke-kin. Besides, I do have something you don't." Lifting her skirt, and giving Rito an not-so-innocent wink, Momo turned and pushed her rear out showing off a soft black tail that ended in a spade shape. Rito stammered, "Is th-that a tail?" "It sure is. But back to what we were talking about before, is it really o.k. for me to stay here?" Rito and Mikan shared a quick look and both nodded. Mikan spoke very sympathetically, "I don't know what happened at your home to make you want to run away, but you are welcome to stay as long as you want."

Momo, eyes glimmering, smiled genuinely. "Thank you, you guys are just _soo_ nice and.." And whatever she was going to say was cut off as the living room window blew-in and two large men tumbled into the room. "You're coming with us, Princess!" Momo swore her under breathe, "_Like hell_, I am."

The men who had broken into the living room both grabbed at Momo, while Rito and Mikan just watched in stunned surprise. "Come on, let's go!", the shorter of the two snarled. Momo struggled in their grip, "No! Let go of me!"

As the men in black pulled their prisoner towards their point of entry, Rito's eyes fell on a soccer ball and his heart began hammering in his chest. Time seemed to slow down as he sprang into action. With a swift kick, he sent the soccer ball rocketing at the men in black suits and with a startled cry, they released their hold on the girl.

Momo flashed a grateful smile as she found herself being pulled by Rito towards the front door. "Follow me!", he shouted. Rito dashed down the road, his hand still firmly gripping Momo's. "Rito, why are you going so far to help me?" "Are you kidding me? I can't just ignore a girl being kidnapped right in front of me! Quick, turn here!"

As Rito ran past a girl walking her dog, he pulled Momo into a small local park. Puffing and out of breath, Rito hazarded a glance behind him and was stunned to see their pursuers right behind them. The taller of the two men grabbed a truck and, in a feat of impossible strength, lifted the truck and slung it over Rito and Momo's heads to land with a crash on the other side of the park, effectively trapping them.

As the two men continued to approach, the man in front, who's black sunglasses had been knocked askew and revealed a large scar running down his nose, leveled a menacing glare at Rito and spoke with an equally menacing tone, "Do not interfere, Earthling. Lady Momo, please stop this and come back home."

Momo returned his baneful stare with one of her own. "I'm not returning home!" Rito nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah! She doesn't want to go back home!" Reaching behind her, Momo pulled out a seed and tossed it at the ground near her former guards feet. "My Dazuul plant will stop you!" she shouted.

The men in black suits came to an abrupt stop and the man without the scar yelled, "On, no! It's one of Lady Momo's exotic plants!" The seed began to grow at an impossible rate, vines shooting out and entangling everything around it. Rito could only stare in wonder, and more then a little fear.

Momo noticed his expression and gave his hand a squeeze. Rito looked into her face and Momo giggled, "Yuuki Rito, my Hero." He could only blush and scratch his head at the impossibility of everything that had happened. "Let's go home, Rito." "Oh, ah, O.k."


	2. Education Vs Denial

**Momo's Rebellion**

Disclaimer: This is a story about growing up, the transition from childhoodto adulthood, finding out who you really are, and other very serious mature themes. Oh, and Princesses from outer space, Gender shifting Aliens, Ghosts, Space Assassins, and a whole host of other not so serious themes. Oh, and I don't own To Love Ru. Please Support the Official Release.

**Chapter 2 'Education vs. Denial'**

"Good grief", Yuuki Rito sighed, "If I knew she could do something like _that_, I never would have bothered to try and rescue her in the first place." Rito, a young man who had spent the previous evening helping a runaway alien princess, was still trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened. It was early morning and Rito was headed to school.

"Well, if she'd used that plant seed in our living room it would have made a huge mess, so I guess everything worked out for the best." Lost in thought, Rito never noticed a fellow classmate walking towards him. The very same classmate he had failed to confess his feelings to just yesterday. "Hello, Yuuki." Rito looked up and felt his brain shut down.

"G-Good m-morning.." Thoughts racing, Rito could only stare at the lavender haired girl he had loved since Elementary school. "Why am I freaking out? This is the perfect chance to tell Haruna how I feel!" Rito, inhaling a deep breath and clenching his eyes shut, shouted as fast as he could, "I've really liked you, from the moment we first met! So, please go out with me!"

Half afraid to open his eyes and see Haruna's expression, Rito was stunned when he finally cracked an eye open and saw Momo, the alien Princess he had saved last night, standing between Him and Haruna and blushing with delight. "Oh, of course, Rito! I'm glad we both feel the same way! This is absolutely perfect!" Rito felt his jaw drop in surprise. "Let's get married right away!" With a squeal, Momo threw her arms around Rito's neck and embraced him as he shouted , "W-what are y-you talking about? Get Married?"

* * *

Two men in blacks suits and matching sunglasses, Princess Momo's Royal Guardsmen, stood at attention before a Holographic Image of a blond man bedecked in heavy ceremonial armor. The taller of the two men, a dangerous looking man with a scar running down his nose, was speaking with no small amount of embarrassment. "I cannot apologise enough, Commander Zastin, but Princess Momo is a powerful foe when backed into a corner." Commander Zastin replied in a long-suffering tone, "I see. So, once again, I must handle things personally." The guardsmen winced at the unspoken reprimand.

"Very well, I shall go down to Planet Earth. Oh, and get some medical treatment you two, those thorns look painful."

* * *

The scene replayed in his head, over and over. Momo's embrace and Haruna's stiff "Congratulations." Over and Over. "_It's Not Like That_!" Every head in his classroom turned to stare at Rito's sudden outburst. Even the teacher was stunned into silence. Mortified, Rito returned to his seat and hung his head. "Did I make a mistake with the lesson?" Mr. Tanaka asked himself.

When the lecture ended Rito found his gaze pulled back to Haruna. "If I can just talk to her, I can find a way to fix this whole mess." Rito stood, preparing to do just that, when Haruna's neighbor starting talking excitedly about their upcoming PE class. "My rotten luck continues," thought Rito, clenching his teeth and then smiling goofy when he envisioned Haruna changing in the girl's locker room. "Guess I'll just have to wait till lunch."

* * *

As she approached Rito's school, Momo's thoughts raced a galaxy a minute. "Daddy's not going to like this. Well, too bad. It's not like I'm the heir and my husband will rule the empire, so Father's just going to have to learn to accept it. Rito's _so_ much more heroic then any of my so-called noble suitors, anyway."

* * *

High atop a local skyscraper stood the Mighty Commander Zastin. His cloak flapped in the winds as he surveyed the area. "Earth is an undeveloped Planet just like the reports stated," He mused, "Momo's little game has come to an end. I regret having to use force on a member of the royal family, but this nonsense has gone on long enough. I will not fail my King's expectations!"

* * *

Rito reached into his backpack, to fish out his lunch, but found nothing inside. "Odd," he thought to himself, "I know I left the house with it." Mentally retracing his steps Rito groaned in dismay, "Don't tell me it got knocked out of my pack during that _little misunderstanding_ this morning? What to do now.." Rito's thoughts were interrupted when one of his classmates ran up to his desk. "Rito, there's a really pretty girl lookingfor you!" "W-What?" Rito lurched up and ran into the hallway.

Momo was used to public attention so she didn't really pay attention to all the boys staring. The whispered comments flew. "Wow, look at her tail." "What a little cutie!" "Is that her real hair color?" All of her attention was devoted to finding her Rito. Ironically, he found her first.

"Momo! What are you doing here?" Reaching behind her, Momo produced his missing lunch. "Here! I brought your lunch for you!" Rito's classmate wasn't the only one to notice the pretty girl's overly-familiar manner towards Rito, but he was the first to ask "Hey, Rito. Who is she? What's your relationship to her?" Rito's mouth went dry. "My r-relationship with her?" Momo, who seemed to find Rito expression amusing, answered for him, "Husband and Wife."

Rito could practically see jealousy sweep over the crowd of boys now surrounding them. "M-Momo, I think we should be running. Like, right now." Without waiting for a response, he grabbed her hand and fled down the hall. "Rito, why are they so mad?" asked a confused Momo, but Rito put all of his focus on running. As he reached the end of the hallway, he realized that he had trapped them in a dead end. Rito wracked his brain trying to think of some way to escape his coming doom. "Momo, how did you show up in my house?" "I used one of my sister's inventions, a warping device." "Do you have it with you now?" "Yes." "Then warp us to safety, please!"

Momo looked up at him with a mischievous smile, "As you wish."

* * *

Haruna was feeling out of sorts. The events of the morning kept replaying in her mind as she changed back into her school uniform. "Rito said that he liked her. Who was she, anyway?"

Rito's ears popped. Looking around him, he saw he was surrounded by gym lockers, but his sense of touch was giving him far more important information. He felt Momo lying atop him without a stitch of clothing on.

As he felt himself blush from head to toe, he asked almost absently, "Why are we naked?" Momo, who sat up but made no move to cover herself, shrugged her shoulders, "Pyron Pyron, Mr. Warp is for emergencies only, because it only warps flesh and itself. So, no clothes."

Rito, who quickly turned away from the sight of Momo's birthday suit, stared in horror as he noticed Haruna, only half dressed, staring back at them. "W-what are y-you..d-doing in the girls l-locker room...w-without any c-clothes on?"

Desperately trying to prevent the situation from spiraling further out of control, Rito walked towards Haruna, attempting to explain. "H-Haruna! It's not what you think!" Haruna, frightened by Rito's sudden approach screamed, "Don't Come Near Me!" and slapped Him with all her strength before fleeing the locker room.


	3. Deception Vs Desperation

**Momo's Rebellion**

Disclaimer: This is a story about growing up, the transition from childhood to adulthood, finding out who you really are, and other very serious mature themes. Oh, and Princesses from outer space, Gender shifting Aliens, Ghosts, Space Assassins, and a whole host of other not so serious themes. Oh, and I don't own To Love Ru. Please Support the Official Release.

**Chapter 3 'Deception Vs Desperation'**

"If the world was a just and fair place," thought Rito "then tonight's weather would be gloomy and overcast to match my mood. But of course if the world was, then I wouldn't have cause to be this miserable to begin with." As if to mock him, the evening was in fact quite nice; The clear night sky was bright with stars and a pleasant breeze was blowing through the canal where Rito was currently sulking.

He was sitting, facing the canal as Momo leaned over him. "What's with the serious expression, Rito? Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I think you know, Momo. I know that Mikan and me said you could stay with us as long as you wanted, but just how long do actually intend to stay?"

"Married couples live together, right? It's the same on planet Earth too. I know, I checked just to be sure."

"That's not the point! And enough with all this marriage business, I already told you; That was just a misunderstanding! I already have someone that I like!"

"So, you don't like me at all?"

"No!" Had Rito been a little calmer he might have noticed Momo's lack of emotional response at being told that he didn't like her. Not only was she not upset, she also had a grin of her face that Rito would one day come to recognize, all to well, as her 'I have a brilliant plan' expression.

"That's O.k. I can work with that." "What!" "Please take good care of me, Rito." "Are you even listening to me!"

Rito was sparred from further conversation by a loud echoing voice, which boomed, "Lady Momo!". Both Rito and Momo turned to gaze at a figure staring down at them from atop a nearby rooftop. He was nearly seven feet tall, blond haired and blue eyed, and he wore both a suit of heavy ceremonial armor and an aristocratic sneer.

"Behold," exclaimed the man that Momo identified as Commander Zastin, "I have overcome the three trials of this barbaric planet, and thus, my holy quest to recover Lady Momo is finally at an end!" His heroic monologue over, Zastin flipped through the air to land directly in front of the startled pair.

Momo refused to be intimidated. "I'm not going back, Zastin! I have a reason why I must stay."

"And that reason is?"

Momo, apparently having been infected with Zastin's flair for the dramatic, threw herself at Rito, who instinctively caught her. "This! This is the reason I cannot leave! This is Rito, the man I love and the man I'm going to marry!"

"It's so obvious now," Rito thought, mentally kicking himself, "This is why shes been acting like this. She's just using me as an excuse to not go back! But, there's no way that anybody will buy that she's fallen hopelessly in love with an Earthling, especially in just two days."

Much to Rito's disbelief, Zastin responded by assuming a thoughtful pose and musing, "I see. That _is_ consistent with my men's reports."

"Feel free to give those reports to my Father!", Momo shouted, "I'm not going back. No more tutors and no more matchmaking. My life is here, with Rito, now!"

"No." Rito felt a chill drop down his spine. With that single syllable, Zastin's entire aspect changed. He now radiated menace as he leveled cold eyes at the young man.

"I, Zastin, have been given a sacred quest from the greatest king in the Galaxy. I would never be able to look him in the eye and tell him that I had allowed one of his precious daughters to be wed to some suspicious Earthling!"

"Oh dear," Drawled Momo, her eyes narrowing, "then it seems we are at an impasse. Whatever, shall we do?"

With a dramatic flourish, Zastin armed his weapon, a brilliant blue energy blade matching the dimensions of a broadsword. "There is but one path open to you. I, Zastin, shall test him. I will determine if this Rito is worthy to join the House of Deviluke!"

"A Light Saber?" Thought Rito, his mouth agape, "You've got to kidding me."

"Now Rito," Shouted Zastin, "Come at me with everything you have!" Rito, having other plans, slipped past the oddly archaic warrior and ran down the street.

"What's wrong Earthling? Is this all you can do? Run? How can such a cowardly tactic show your worth?" Zastin wasted no time in pursuing after Rito. Totally focused on his opponent, Zastin never noticed the oncoming truck.

Rito watched in horror as the truck plowed towards Zastin. But at the last moment Zastin leapt off the road entirely.

"So that's the plan. Lure me into an environmental hazard. Not bad, Earthling. But the Mighty Zastin cannot be defeated by a simple ambush!"

Rito, who was looking behind Zastin, shouted "Behind you! Look!"

Zastin responded with contempt, "Oh, _please_. I give you credit for the initial trap but I won't fall for the same tactic twice. You have no," And Zastin's statement was cut short as the train behind him rammed into the heavily armored alien.

Impossibly, the alien warrior climbed back up from the impact crater he had made and continued to limp towards Rito. But, Momo's patience had reached it's end. She had been quietly monitoring the situation. As Zastin approached her semi-boyfriend, she slipped behind and struck a weak point in the Commander's armor with a well placed kick.

Momo sneered down at Zastin, who was now curled in ball, "Zastin, you _idiot_, how can you expect Rito to fight you? You are the highest ranking swordsman in the Empire."

"But lady Momo," moaned Zastin, "Are you not the daughter of the Great King? You must understand that the man you marry will assume a position of great authority in the empire, likely taking orders directly from the Heir to the Empire himself. A Spineless wimp has no place in galactic politics. Why else do you think that the King is always hosting balls and introducing young nobles to all his daughters?"

"Exactly my point," Momo growled, "I'm tired of having my life dictated to me! This is _my_ life!"

"Lady Momo, you must understand your position!" Zastin shouted back, having recovered from his injuries with inhuman speed.

Rito was _mad_. Over the last few days his world had turned upside down. Confusion, fear, anger, and yes, more then a little desire, bubbled-over in his head. Having reached his breaking point, Rito shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Enough! Both of you!" Zastin and Momo both turned to look at Rito incredulously.

"Space Empires. Meeting people you don't want to. Can't you see that it's _wrong_ to force someone into a relationship against their will?" Rito was shaking with emotion.

As the two aliens stared in stunned silence, Rito smiled. "Good, "He thought, "I've told her how I feel and that she needs to leave."

Momo was the first to respond, "Rito. You actually understand." She was smiling brilliantly as she turned back to Zastin.

"It's just like Rito says, It's wrong to force someone into a relationship. I'm going to marry who I want and I'm going to live my own life."

Rito blinked. "Ah, No. That's _not_ what I meant."

"I know that I was using you, Rito, but I can honestly say that I no longer want to marry you just so that I have an excuse to stay here."

Rito breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to marry you because I love you!"

"Zastin! "Rito shouted in desperation, "Are you just going to stand there?"

"It is my fate to carry out the wishes of my King," Zastin had begun to weep, "I've tried to harden my heart to Lady Momo's pain, but your words have pierced my armor. I admit my defeat. I don't know if Lady Momo's suitors will accept this, but I will report to the King personally, that you _are_ worthy of the young Princess, you who can hear Lady Momo's heart."

At these words Rito began to tear up as well, for completely different reasons. "Princesses, "Rito mumbled to himself, "and a King. I'm starting to think you people don't understand what the word empire actually _means_.


	4. Assumptions Vs Memories

**Momo's Rebellion**

Disclaimer: This is a story about growing up, the transition from childhood to adulthood, finding out who you really are, and other very serious mature themes. Oh, and Princesses from outer space, Gender shifting Aliens, Ghosts, Space Assassins, and a whole host of other not so serious themes. Oh, and I don't own To Love Ru. Please Support the Official Release.

**Chapter 4 'Assumptions Vs Memories'**

Rito awoke to sunlight poring through his bedroom window. It took several moments for his sleep addled mind to realize that he was not alone. Momo was sitting in his bed, the soft morning light making her skin appear to glow and her hair to shimmer. A few moments passed in complete silence as the pair just looked at each other.

There was no denying that Momo was beautiful, but It was hard to place her exact age. She had a petite frame, but her breasts, barely constrained by a mostly unbuttoned pajama top, seemed easily the same size as the girls in his school year. Her bright pink hair was cut into a short layered style that looked rather attractive even without the hair accessories she always wore.

The Princess's appraisal was no less intense. Rito was a healthy high school student and had been into sports for as long as he could remember. He was no taller then average, but he definitely had more muscle. Rito was oddly pale for someone who spent so much time outdoors. His defining feature, however, was the fire engine red hair he'd inherited from his mother. Momo found the combination of brown eyes and red hair very appealing.

Momo finally broke the almost surreal atmosphere as she leaned down towards his face, her cheeks flushed and her breath ragged. "Good morning, Rito." She whispered.

Almost absently, Rito noticed her tail was moving back and forth. "Is she like a dog, wagging her tail when she's happy?" Rito silently wondered, "Or maybe, more like a cat that wags her tail when upset or nervous?"

In comparison to his mind, Rito's Body was stiff in more ways then one.

"Err, Momo?"

"_Yes_?" she purred.

"Why are you in my bed?"

Whatever her reply may have been was interrupted when Rito's bedroom door opened and Mikan stepped in. "Rito, do you know what time it is? Keep this up and your going to be late for..."

Mikan's eyes took in the scene before her and she once again slammed the door shut with a monotone, "Sorry for interrupting."

Giggling at Rito's panicked expression, Momo lightly hopped out of bed.

"So, Rito, do you have school today?" Rito, who seemed to be having trouble regaining his voice, nodded in confirmation.

"Well try not to lose your lunch, today. As for me, I've got a little clothes shopping to do. I can't keep borrowing Mikan's clothes forever."

With a flirtatious wink at Rito, Momo left the room.

Rito found his eyes drawn to her rear as she walked away. He then slammed his head against the wall. "No, no, no, no! Control yourself! It's Haruna that you like!"

"Of course," he sighed, his head still pressed against the wall, "Odds are that she hates my guts now. And, after what happened in the locker room yesterday, who could blame her?"

* * *

Haruna found her herself thinking about Rito, as she often did when she had nothing else to occupy her time with. Throughout the school day she had been sneaking glances at him, feeling a little guilty about her startled behavior yesterday.

Ordinarily, Haruna had little trouble initiating a conversation with her childhood friend, but it seemed like an invisible barrier had arisen between them. Time raced by as she pondered what her next step should be. She then noticed the blackboard detailing who was assigned to after school cleanup duty and smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

Rito was becoming something of an expert on being a nervous wreck. As he cleaned in silence, he kept glancing over at his partner, Haruna.

"Well this can't end well. " He thought to himself.

When they were about halfway through, Haruna finally spoke with a nervous voice. "I'll handle the rest. Why don't you take a little break?"

His hands froze in mid motion, but his thoughts raced. "I Knew It! She totally hates me, now! I have to explain! But_ how _do I explain? Tell her Momo's an alien? Does she even _believe_ in aliens? Think Rito, think! I've got to say something!"

Haruna interrupted his panic. "Rito, you used to take care of the flowers at school, back in junior high, right? People can forget about little things like changing the water, but you, you're the dependable kind."

Whatever Rito had been expecting, this was not it. He answered with a modest, "Well, it's wasn't really any big deal."

"We have lots of plants at home, but with his crazy work schedule, dad's _never_ home and sis's definition of household chores leaves a lot to be desired, " Haruna continued, "So I just kind of got in the habit of taking care of them myself. I think that's because of your special charm, Rito."

Rito's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean by that?"

Her face flush, Haruna stammered, "N-Nothing. I'm taking the garbage out now."

As she fled the classroom, her foot got caught on the door frame and she began to fall. Rito, fast on his feet, ran after and caught her. They stood in the empty hallway, his arms protectively covering her, with only inches between their faces.

Rito quickly released her with a quick. "S-sorry." He then turned to leave when he heard Haruna speak softly behind him. "Thank you, Rito. Well, shall we continue taking out the trash?"

With his back facing her, Rito smiled brilliantly and breathlessly whispered to himself, "She doesn't hate me, after all. She even remembers me from Junior high."

After helping with the last of the cleanup, Rito walked home, his feet barely touching the ground.

Rito's next morning was suspiciously Momo free, not that he noticed the fact. He accepted his lunch from Mikan with a happy grin and practically floated out the door. His sister was curious about her brother's odd behavior and resolved to ask about it after school.

As he sat at his desk, Rito's euphoria came to an abrupt end, as Mr. Tanaka, his homeroom teacher, announced the arrival of a transfer student into their class.

"Please, come in."

Momo Deviluke, Princess of the Planet Deviluke and Rito's current house guest, walked into the classroom wearing a school uniform and a gentle smile. "Hello, everyone. I'm Momo Deviluke. I hope we can all be friends."

Rito could only stare. The male half of the classroom, needless to say, went nuts.


	5. Affection Vs Competition

**Momo's Rebellion**

Disclaimer: This is a story about growing up, the transition from childhood to adulthood, finding out who you really are, and other very serious mature themes. Oh, and Princesses from outer space, Gender shifting Aliens, Ghosts, Space Assassins, and a whole host of other not so serious themes. Oh, and I don't own To Love Ru. Please Support the Official Release.

**Chapter 5 'Affection Vs Competition'**

Yuuki Rito was walking home from school after a very_ long_ day. "I don't _believe_ this. First she enrolls herself in my class, never mind the fact that she's an _alien from outer space_, she then tries to befriend Haruna, and to top it all off, she strolls through all the afterschool clubs and nearly causes a riot as they begin competing for her attention."

Rito came to an abrupt stop as he spied Zastin, another alien from the Planet Deviluke. "What do you want, Zastin?" He asked cautiously, sensibly wary after having been attacked by the master swordsman just two nights ago.

Holding an empty hand up to signal his peacefully intentions, Zastin stepped forward, reaching into a pouch in his cape. He pulled forth a sparkling crystal and placed it into Rito's hands.

"The Great King of Deviluke has tasked me to give you this message. I advise that you give it's contents your full and immediate attention."

Rito stared at the gem in wonder. "How does it work?" He asked, yet as soon as he begun to speak, a voice, filled with power, projected from the stone.

"_Yuuki Rito, I've heard from Zastin about you and my Momo, and, after some consideration, have decided to allow you to court her officially."_

_'I understand that Earthlings are a sad and pathetic race but this is the first time Momo has even shown an interest in a boy, so maybe she sees something special in you._

_Regardless, the Wedding will only take place at a time and place of 'my' choosing. You're hardly the only ambition man in the galaxy. I've sent word to her other suitors that she is on planet Earth._

_If you can manage to keep her safe from them, then you will have my blessings, if not, well, you'll probably be dead, anyway. So, try not to die, Earthling.'_

As the message ended, the stone fell from Rito's nerveless hands. He turned to look at Zastin in disbelief. He repeated, his voice barely a whisper, "Try not to die?"

Zastin nodded his head. "I, Zastin, shall say it again. Galactic politics is no place for a spineless wimp. If you wish for lady Momo's hand, you must be willing to fight for it."

His heart hammering in his chest, Rito whispered, "And if I'm not willing to fight?"

Zastin's expression was grim. "Then you, Yuuki Rito, will most assuredly die."

* * *

"This soup is absolutely incredible!"

Mikan was glad that Momo was such a big fan of her miso soup with clams but she was far more concerned about her brother Rito. He was sitting at the table with a bleak expression and had just been pushing the clams around and around his bowl for the last three or four minutes.

"Is this the same boy who left the house this morning, practically walking on sunshine?" Mikan wondered to her self. "I mean, is _was_ startling to hear that Momo enrolled in his class, but this reaction sees a little extreme."

She decided the best thing to do was shock Rito out of his slump. "So tell me, Rito, when's the wedding gonna be?"

Much to her surprise, Rito just stood, muttered something about '_it not being his decision_' and left the room.

Momo took advantage of the awkward situation, helping herself to the rest of Rito's soup.

* * *

The next day at school, _'Momo Mania'_ was still going strong.

"Momo, wanna hang out?"

"No, you should hang out with us, over here, Momo!"

"Are you dating? What's your sign?"

"Can I get your Email address?"

Momo handled the attention with a graceful smile. "Oh, my! I'm going to hang out with my old childhood neighbor Yuuki Rito. I'm not really dating, right now. I'll be happy to give you my Email address, as soon as I have one."

Rito was a little confused. "That's right, she was like this yesterday too. Is this how a Princess is trained to act in public?"

A large collection of boys watched in envy as Momo walked over to his desk and started eating lunch with Rito. "Old childhood neighbor, huh? Lucky bastard."

"But that means we still got a chance! Lets go over there and talk to her!"

"Hey Momo, forget about this guy, and come have lunch with us!"

Momo looked up and found herself, once again, surrounded by admirers. She turned to ask Rito for help declining their invitation, only to find that he had slipped away from his desk and out the classroom door.

Rito felt a little bad about ditching Momo, but he was starting to get more than a little tired of getting the _Glare of Death_ from all the guys in class. As he pondered where to finish his lunch, Rito cell phone beeped.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Yuuki Rito. We need to have a little chat about the Princess of Deviluke."

"Who is this?"

"If you refuse, then one of your classmates, a young miss Sairenji Haruna, will suffer a great deal."

"_Haruna_?"

"Come to the Gym storage room. Come alone. Do we understand each other?"

Beep.

Rito practically flew down the hallway and out into the school grounds. As he stood, huffing and out of breathe, in the doorway of the Gym storage he was stunned to find Haruna suspended from the ceiling and covered in strange orange vines. Standing next to her, smiling, was a man in a black suit.

"Your pretty quick, for an Earthling, anyway."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Here's the deal. If you care for poor little Haruna, then you'll do exactly as I say. Renounce your claim to Princess Momo."

"Renounce Momo? _That's_ what this is all about?"

Before Rito's startled eyes, the man began to change. His expensive looking suit began to split and tear at the seems, he was growing taller, his fingernails lengthened and his mouth morphed into a nightmare of sharp teeth.

He had turned into an orange-furred tiger-man.

"My name is Grrrrom Rrrim," The Beastly man growled, "And you will neverrr take Momo frrrom me. She's mine, so hurry up and rrrenowce herrr, alrrready!"

Growing impatient, Grom Rim turned and misted the vines with a strange liquid. The vines began to tighten around Haruna further, damaging her clothes and causing her to gasp involuntarily in pain.

"Yourrr time is rrruning out, Earrrthling!"

Rito felt his panic and fear for Haruna give way to something else, something more primal, more 'angry'.

"You're disgusting."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, '_Y__ou're disgusting_'! How can you possibly think that she wants _anything_ to do with filth, like you. Someone who kidnaps and tortures people to get what he wants!"

"Yeah, and he's also _really_ stupid too." drawled Momo from behind Rito, starling both suitors equally. "Honestly, using plants to tie up a friend of mine? Grom Rim your idiocy is _criminal._ I didn't want Rito to see this part of me yet, but you have to be punished."

Momo gestured and the vines constraining Haruna fell immediately to the floor. As she walked forward with a fiendish glint in her eye she made a seizing motion and the vines then shot back up, this time wrapping around Grom Rim.

As he yelped in pain, Momo grinned evilly, but came to a stop when Rito put a hand on her shoulder.

"Momo, don't sink to his level. This is my fight, right? Then let me finish it."

Momo looked up at Rito, her expression unreadable. "As you wish."

As the Vines again dropped to the floor of the Gym storage room, Grom Rim looked at Rito in fear.

"What can a Earthling hope to do against my strength?"

Rito called on his earlier fury and stared the cat-man in the eyes.

"Come and find out."

A few silent moments passed. Grom Rim's pupil grew to twice their normal size. He then threw himself at Rito's feet, reverting back to his more human form.

"Mercy! I give, I give! Please don't hurt me!"

Rito blinked in surprise. Momo rolled her eyes.

Momo glared at Grom Rim. "Get off _my_ planet. Now. If I see you ever again..."

Grom Rim wasted no words and fled as fast as he could out the door.


	6. Gratitude Vs Employment

**Momo's Rebellion**

Disclaimer: This is a story about growing up, the transition from childhood to adulthood, finding out who you really are, and other very serious mature themes. Oh, and Princesses from outer space, Gender shifting Aliens, Ghosts, Space Assassins, and a whole host of other not so serious themes. Oh, and I don't own To Love Ru. Please Support the Official Release.

**Chapter 6 'Gratitude Vs Employment'**

Momo was gathering up the vines that Grom Rim had left behind.

"You poor babies. Did that bad man spray you all with nasty steroids? Don't you worry, Princess Momo is going to make you _all_ better."

Rito was a little surprised, as he had never seen this side of her before.

"I guess she has a lot of hidden sides." He murmured to himself. He then turned his head as he heard Haruna began to groan lightly.

His face went pink as he tried to ignore the fact that he could clearly see Haruna's bare chest. "Momo, I think we need to get her to the Nurses Office."

Momo looked at Haruna with another unreadable expression. "And you want _me_ to take her?"

"Well, just look at her clothes. If I took her, looking like that, who knows what people would think."

Momo turned her emerald green eyes back to Rito. "Yes, of course, you're absolutely right. Leave her to me, Rito."

* * *

Haruna's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open as she came to. Momo smiled down at the girl as she rested on a cot in the Nurses' Office.

"Welcome back, Haruna, " thought Momo to herself, "My arch rival. I can't bring myself to hate you, but I _am _smart enough to keep my friends close and my enemies closer."

"Miss Momo?"

"No more of this _miss_ business; Aren't we friends now?"

Haruna responded with a happy smile, but she was still clearly confused.  
"What happened to me?"

"You passed out, over near the tennis courts. Nurse said something about Anemia."

"And you found me?"

Momo replied with a rather blank expression. "Well, no. _Not exactly_."

* * *

Rito could think of about twenty things he'd rather be spending his weekend doing, but he had promised Mikan that they would go downtown to check out the new aquarium, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Momo, surprising no one, had also insisted on tagging along.

As they walked about the downtown shops, Rito's eyes felt drawn to Momo. He was reluctant to admit it, even to himself, but she looked even more stunning in her new street clothes then she did in her school uniform, which was saying something.

They wandered from one street vendor to another. It was all quite new and exciting for Momo who managed to infect even Rito with her good mood.

Taking a small break from displaying his _mad crane game skills_, Rito was resting on a bench when Momo eagerly tugged at his sleeve.

"Can we check out the used bookstore down that street?" She asked, pointing, with a sly smile.

Rito, not really paying attention, nodded and allowed himself to be dragged into the store. He heard Mikan start to snicker and then froze in his tracks as he realized that the store he had been pulled into was _not_ a used bookstore, but in fact, a Lingerie shop.

"I'll be right back." Momo laughed, as she left a panic stricken Rito, and ducked into one of the changing rooms with his sister.

"How long were those two planning this little prank?" Rito thought to himself, as he turned and found himself surrounded by women's undergarments.

He then spotted a familiar face.

Haruna was staring at him, a pair of panties in her hands, with an expression of shock.

As he desperately wracked his brain, searching for an explanation that didn't involve him being some kind of pervert that hung out in women's underwear shops, the changing room door opened behind him and Momo stepped out.

Wearing a semi transparent chemise, black panties, and nothing else.

"Oh, _Rito_," she purred, "_Do you like it?_" She struck a suggestive pose and then, looking behind Rito, blinked in confusion.

"Haruna?"

* * *

Rito walked towards the aquarium in a daze. He was accompanied by Mikan, Momo, and, as impossible as it seemed, Haruna.

Mikan and Haruna were chatting together as if they had been friends all their lives.

"So, can I call ya Haruna?"

"Only if I can call you Mikan."

He let out a breathe of relief.

"Thank god Mikan was here to explain how I was only watching out for them as they went to and from the Lingerie store." He muttered to himself.

"But that doesn't change the fact that she saw Momo openly flirting with me. I wonder how she feels about Momo and me."

Mikan, it seemed, actually had an extra ticket for the aquarium and inviting Haruna to go with them had seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

Much to Momo's private annoyance, Haruna had graciously accepted.

* * *

As the four teens slowing walked down the corridors of the Aquarium, the beauty of the undersea exhibits leeched away any remaining tension.

"My sister Nana would absolutely love it here!" Declared Momo, "Although I really liked the bit with the marine algae, myself!"

Mikan laughed. "Only you, Momo, could get so excited about seaweed."

The rest of the group laughed good naturedly as well.

In her enthusiasm, Momo, and Mikan, who spared Rito and Haruna a speculative glance, separated from the rest of the group, leaving the two classmates alone.

Gathering his courage, Rito spoke. "S-So, Miss Sairenji, I'm sorry you got caught up in all our craziness today."

She smiled but shook her head. "Not at all. I love the aquarium. It's very peaceful, here."

"Well that's good." Grinned Rito, scratching at the back of his head, self-consciously.

Haruna looked down with a frown. "I'm sorry, too. I guess I'm being a real fifth wheel here."

"N-No way!" Rito shouted in protest, "I basically just got dragged here by Mikan and Momo in the first place, and besides, this kind of stuffs _always_ more fun with a big group!"

Still looking down, Haruna now had a smile on her face. "Well, that's good to hear."

Rito was silent for a moment, stunned by the beauty of Haruna's sweet, sincere smile. Finally finding his voice, he turned, saying, "So, shall we continue to the next exhibit?"

Haruna, speaking softly, reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "Wait, Yukki."

Rito's heart skipped a beat. "Is something wrong?"'

"There's something important I have to say. About yesterday."

"About yesterday?"

"She told me. Momo, I mean. She told me how It was _you_ who carried me to the nurses office after I collapsed. So, Thank You very much, Yukki."

Haruna looked up and they made eye contact for the first time. Rito felt a bolt of lightning shoot through him.

"It's now or never." He thought to himself.

"So, tell me," asked Rito, his voice barely audible, "What do you think about me and Momo?

Haruna's smile was bittersweet. "I think you've absolutely perfect for each other."

Rito felt like he had just been smashed in the stomach.

"She's a very sweet girl, in my opinion," Haruna continued, "She's very pretty, soft spoken and polite, but she's very affectionate too. I can understand why any guy would be crazy about her. But..."

"But?"

"Even if that's all true..."

Rito held his breath, his entire world hanging on the next few words that Haruna was about to say.

{Crack}

Both Haruna and Rito jumped, badly startled, as the seaweed in the next tank, having grown to three times it's previous size, began to violently pound on the side of the tank, causing wide cracks to fissure.

As people began to panic and run for the exit, the algae, just as suddenly as it had begun it's assault, then began to revert back to it's original size and behavior. The two teens, both thoroughly disturbed, headed for the entrance themselves.

* * *

"Rito? Where are you heading out to, so late at night?"

"It's my Dad. He always asks me to come and help with work, when he's in danger of missing a deadline."

This was the first time he had even mentioned his dad and Momo was intrigued.

"If I don't help out, he'll put a freeze on my allowance."

Momo winched at this. "I'm quite familiar with _that_ practice. Anytime my

sisters or I made any serious mischief, our royal purse-strings were always

the first thing to go."

Rito paused in the process of tying his shoes. "Just what kind of mischief can a _princess_ really get into?"

"Off the top of my head?" Momo smiled, "My sister decided one day that she was going to make the most powerful vacuum cleaner in the galaxy."

"You're kidding."

"It gets better. She forgot to put in an off switch."

Rito laughed in disbelief. "Lala sounds like a very _interesting_ person."

"Hey, now!" Momo said in mock anger, "That's my very dear sister, you're talking about."

"But back to your dad, you've never actually explained what your father does for a living."

"Manga Artist, "Rito replied proudly, "Really good one, too. Working on no less than three major publications right now. Which I guess explains why he's so behind schedule."

Rito checked his watch. "And speaking of being behind, I better hurry over to his studio."

* * *

The Door to the studio opened with a loud crash. Standing in the entryway was a man who could only have been Rito's Dad.

He shared Rito's broad shoulders, his resemblance in the face was uncanny, and while his hair color was jet black like Mikan, in all other respects his hair was a perfect match for his son's.

He, apparently, also gave Rito his penetrating voice.

"Rito! Good, there's no time! Get in... here?" He trailed off, having just noticed Momo.

She bowed in a formal manner.

"Good Evening, Father. I'm Momo Deviluke. Please forgive my abrupt appearance. I've been looking forwarding to meeting you."

Looked stunned, he turned back to Rito.

"Son, is there something you want to tell me?"

"I told her not to come."

He just laughed. "Next time you bring your pretty girlfriend, give me some warning first."

He offered her his arm and they both walked inside.

"So you're Momo, huh? Mikan's told me a lot about you. I never thought I'd get to meet a real life alien."

Rito was still standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging open. "_This_ is probably not a good sign." He muttered to himself.

Momo was busy looking around at all the different stations as Rito and his father had a _little talk_.

"Your girl's pretty darn cute, Rito. Now, level with me here, son. Mikan says that Momo's been sleeping in your bed every night. Are you using protection, like we talked about?"

"D-Dad! It's not like that! She sleeps on a guest futon in the living room! She just likes to sneak into my bedroom in the mornings, that's all! I swear!"

"I'll take you at your word, Rito, for now. But If _something_ happens, you _will_ be a man and take responsibility for it."

"Dad!"

Rito's Dad had a staff of several young adults, men with tired but determined expressions. But, even to Momo's inexperienced eye, it was obvious that things were not going well.

"We only have four hours! We just can't make it!"

Momo pulled out a device about the same size and shape of a cellphone with a mischievous grin. "You guys look like you could use some help."

She pressed a series of keys and, in a burst of light, a strange plant with blue thorns and brown leaves appeared.

As the men stared in wonder, Rito asked, "Momo, what _is_ that?"

"This, Rito, is a rare plant that I collected from the Planet Tiburon Seven. It expels a rare chemical stimulant in the air that will help everyone meet the deadline."

The men approached the potted plant with caution. The one in front suddenly shouted, "This is Great! I can feel energy flowing through me!"

The others soon joined their exclamations to his.

Rito could only watch in wonder as the team began working at nearly inhuman speed.

His father was fired up. "Ha! Good Job, Momo! With this we can meet that deadline, no problem! Well Rito, don't just stand there, lets get going!"

After three grueling hours, the work was done, but, it had taken it's toll.

The young men, who had been overflowing with vitality mere hours ago, now sat at their desks, their skin pale and wax-like, their eyes dull and exhausted. They looked as if they hadn't slept for a week.

* * *

As the Yukki household was sitting down to breakfast the next morning, Rito was startled to hear that all of his dads' staff had decided to quit.

"But don't worry, " Momo continued, "I've already taken care of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I ordered Zastin and my guards to replace them."

Rito could only stare at Momo.

"Momo, you didn't, you know, _plan_ for all this to happen, did you?"

"Of course not," She smiled innocently, "would _I_ do something like that?"


	7. Swimsuits Vs Summer Heat

**Momo's Rebellion**

Disclaimer: This is a story about growing up, the transition from childhood to adulthood, finding out who you really are, and other very serious mature themes. Oh, and Princesses from outer space, Gender shifting Aliens, Ghosts, Space Assassins, and a whole host of other not so serious themes. Oh, and I don't own To Love Ru. Please Support the Official Release.

**Chapter 7 'Swimsuits Vs Summer Heat'**

As the morning Sun slowly ascended into the sky, beads of sweat dewed Momo's brow. She and her reluctant fiance were walking to school and her usual public persona had started to fray at the edges.

"Rito, why, in the name of Great Deviluke, is it so hot this early in the day?"

"Well, they _did_ say that this summer was going to get pretty warm. The forecast said that it was going to get even hotter, latter today."

Momo sighed, melodramatically. "This delicate flower was _not_ meant for a jungle. If this keeps up, I'm going to wilt."

"What's the big deal? So it's a little hot. I used to play football in this weather all the time."

"Well," Momo replied, giving Rito a considering look, "Maybe Humans are actually tougher then we first thought. You need to understand that we Deviluke-kin learned to control the weather on our planet a long time ago and we don't really have what Earthlings call seasons anymore."

Rito found himself intrigued. "Really? No seasons? That's kinda sad."

"You can't be serious, Rito.", Dead-panned Momo, "What attachment could you _possibly_ have to this extended heat wave?"

Feeling oddly compelled to defend his planet's weather, Rito responded with enthusiasm. "There's lots of great things about summer!"

Still feeling quite skeptical, Momo crossed her arms under her modest bosom.  
"Like what?"

Confident in his answer, Rito grinned. "Swimming pools!"

Hearing his reply, Momo's frown began to morph into her characteristic sly grin.

"Not a bad answer. Did you know that we girls start swimming lessons today?"

With a predatory gleam in her eye, Momo, leaning forward, took half a step towards Rito, and whispered, "Does the thought of me in my bathing suit make your heartbeat race?"

Rito took a half step back, but before he could respond, he happened to notice a masked man across the street with a camera.

The moment he was discovered, the suspicious photographer darted down an alleyway and out of sight.

* * *

Rito had a thoughtful frown etched on his face all throughout his early classes.

"Who was that Guy? Could he have been working for one of Momo's suitors? Maybe even one himself?"

His preoccupation was not lost on Momo. Mindful of her public persona as a sweet and innocent girl, she began to brainstorm ideas on how she might get him alone to properly _reward_ Rito for being so concerned about her.

However Rito startled everyone, even Momo, when he suddenly jumped up from his desk, cried out "It's You!", and ran out of the classroom at top speed.

Mr. Tanaka, Rito's teacher, a balding middle aged man with coke-bottle thick glasses who always wore a brown sweater even in the hottest of weather, was bewildered.

"Are my lectures' _that_ boring?"

Saruyama Kenichi, Rito's best friend, a longtime schoolmate with spiky black hair and an unusually large forehead, merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably just a bathroom emergency."

Feeling an odd sensation of repetition, Rito was once again running down the hallway in hot pursuit of the fleeing masked man.

The mystery man was no slouch himself as he dodged and weaved through the startled students and occasional teacher. He raced up a set of stairs and Rito was hardpressed to keep up. As the redheaded young man raced up the stairs himself, he had to pause as a young women with long jet black hair and a severe frown, toppled down the staircase and landed on top of him.

From his position on the floor it took a few moments for Rito to recognize that they had fallen into an awkward position, with his hands grouping her rather generous chest.

With a embarrassed gasp, the girl slapped Rito soundly, jumped off of him, and left with her nose in the air.

By the time it took for Rito to come to his senses yet again, his prey has long since vanished.

* * *

Momo was starting to get concerned. Rito had now been gone for so long that it was time for her P.E. class.

Haruna gave the worried girl a smile. "Don't worry, Momo. I'm sure that Rito is just fine. Let's go get ready for the pool."

Returning her smile, Momo nodded. "Your right. I've definitively been looking forward to going swimming."

* * *

Even though the man with the camera had disappeared, Rito refused to just give up.

"Why was he so familiar with the school's layout?" He pondered.

After an embarrassing moment where he caught the school principle with a porno rag, he ran into a spot of luck, overhearing a pair of seniors talking about a man with a mask seen lurking near the gym.

Wasting no time, Rito immediately ran for the gymnasium, were after several moments of searching, he finally caught up to the masked man.

"I've Found You!" Roared Rito as he kicked a conveniently placed soccerball. The stalker just laughed and dodged to the left. He then reached into his jacket, pulled out a baseball, and hurled it at Rito's head. With a curse Rito dodged the projectile, but in the process slammed into a wall.

Rito quickly got his bearings and began to chase after the man, who had taken advantage and ran off again.

But as the young man left the gym, he came to an abrupt stop, staring at the outdoor pool in front of him.

"Did I..Did I just see something metallic shinning in the pool?" He asked himself.

Rito jumped into the pool and swim to the bottom. Reaching out his hands, he grabbed a small underwater camera.

"I just knew it!", Thought Rito triumphantly.

He looked at the camera more closely, having swam back to the surface of the water. "Wait a sec. This looks like a plain old normal camera. Maybe that guy wasn't working with some sinister alien after all?"

It was at that exact moment the girls in their swimsuits began walking out towards the pool.

"This is _bad_. What do I do?", Rito thought frantically, "If they see me out here with this camera, they'll _totally_ misunderstand."

Lacking any other obvious choices, Rito quickly dove back down under the water.

Momo was watching Haruna go through a stretching routine with a slightly bored expression, when the class got the signal to get into the pool.

"Finally!" She thought and prepared to jump into the pool with all the other girls.

Rito considered himself to be a pretty athletic kind of guy. Even as a young kid he had been pretty good at holding his breathe.

As he waited in the pool, praying for some kind of miracle to get him out of his situation, the gods of summer apparently decided to bless him with a completely _different_ kind of miracle.

Haruna, the source of his adolescent fantasies, was not only standing above him in her school swimsuit, but she was leading a stretching exercise.

A more unbiased eye would have described Haruna as a pretty girl of normal proportions. Her hair was fine and healthy, shining light purple in the midday sun. Haruna's skin was pale and without any of the skin blemishes that plagued teens her age.

As she jumped into the swimming pool, Momo landed on something or, to be more specific, she landed, by chance, on Rito's face.

Rito simply stared up at her in mortal terror.

Having reached whatever conclusions she had, Momo leapt into action. She swam out of the pool, reached for her towel, and instead pulled out an alien device that looked much like a cell phone.

Haruna, much like all the other girls, was startled when a truly large tree began to grow at impossible speed, right next the pool. It looked like a purple pine tree and it was immense, having grown to easily the same height as the nearby school building itself.

In all the confusion, no one noticed as Rito fled back into the gym.

The girls, _did_, however, notice a figure that had been standing on the nearby rooftop. A figure that had been hooked by one the branches of the large tree in it's explosive growth and was now dangling helplessly several stories off the ground.

"Someone, help me!"

As the girl's P.E. teacher ran off to get help, the swimsuit clad students then noticed that it was now raining photographs. Photographs of them changing in the girls' lockers.

A few moments after that, the mystery man decided that he didn't really want to come back down.

That's when the purple tree mysteriously vanished.

* * *

"Honestly, Rito.", Laughed Momo as the two teens walked home, "I'm glad you care and everything, but I think you're going to far with all this. I _am _a princess after all, some I'm completely used to people taking images of me. It's even worse for Lala, on account of her being the heir."

Rito just hung his head in silent misery.

"By the way, if you're curious, the guy behind everything was the captain of the baseball team, Taizou Motemitsu. He was suspended for two weeks."

Rito lifted his head at this.

"Really? Senior Motemitsu? Well, no wonder I couldn't keep up with him. To think that I used to really look up to that guy."

"Well, if you want to take photos of me undressing, I'm sure I could come up with _something_." Replied Momo with a wink.

Instantly red in the fact, Rito choked out, "That's not what I meant!"

* * *

"So, Momo, can you tell me why you're packing up your suitcase _in my bedroom_?" Asked an annoyed Rito.

"Two reasons. One, I need to get ready for the trip to summer school anyway, and two, I'm converting your closet into a bedroom."

"W-What!"

Momo looked up from her packing. "Our relationship has changed, Rito. You didn't really think that I was going to be sleeping in your living room forever, did you?"

As she ignored Rito's sputtering protests, Momo gave the suitcase borrowed from her future father in law one last push and finally managed to get the zipper to close.

However as she smiled at her handiwork, Mikan opened the bedroom door with a frown.

"I think, you may need to change your plans, guys. I've been watching the weather and Typhoon Okamura is headed straight for us."

The duo followed her back down to the living room, where Mikan had left the weather report on.

As the attractive woman on the television began talking about the finer points of meteorology, Momo's mood was shifting from dark to black.

Eventually, she verbally exploded.

"This _isn't_ fair! _Fucking_ Typhoon thinks he can stop me? I have too many plans for this trip to just let this slide! I'm Momo Deviluke and I lose to no one!"

She then jumped off the couch and quickly slipped her shoes on. Rito was right behind her.

"Momo, what are you doing? Maybe it's because you don't _have_ bad weather on your planet that you don't seem to really understand this, but you can't really _win_ against a Typhoon."

Without a backwards glance, Momo raced out the door. Rito, after snarling, "Crazy Girl!", chased after.

* * *

Momo and Rito both stand together atop a local skyscraper, their hair whipping about due to the high winds.

"First, lets see how you like my Holmin Howler plant!" Momo shouted at the darkening gray sky.

A blood red plant that channeled sonic energy, the Howler had no effect on the storm. It was followed by a Shand plant, that shot tiny bullet like seeds, that was in turn followed by the Oggla plant that projected fruits that exploded with strange blue energy.

But nothing seemed to work, no matter what Momo did, and she was growing visibly frustrated.

"I _will not_ be beaten by you!" Momo screamed in defiance.

Her eyes then began to glow a brilliant green as energy waves began pulsing from her. She then released a light so intensely bright that Rito was blinded.

When his vision finally returned he was shocked to see the gray sky transformed from dark gray to bright blue. Momo, who had collapsed, had a tired but satisfied expression on her face.

* * *

Zastin looked up from his book on Japanese culture and stared at the sky with an expression of shock and wonder.

"So," He spoke softly, "Little Momo has awakened to the power of her royal blood and is now an adult. The King must be notified at once."

**Author's Note:** Yes, that was Kotegawa Yui on the stairs. Just some fun little foreshadowing for you.


	8. Courage Vs Affection

**Momo's Rebellion**

Disclaimer: This is a story about growing up, the transition from childhood to adulthood, finding out who you really are, and other very serious mature themes. Oh, and Princesses from outer space, Gender shifting Aliens, Ghosts, Space Assassins, and a whole host of other not so serious themes. Oh, and I don't own To Love Ru. Please Support the Official Release.

**Chapter 8 'Courage Vs Affection'**

As the bus engine roared to life, Rito sat down in his seat with a sigh.

The annual Seaside Summer school trip was now officially underway and he was mentally reviewing the events of the last few days with disbelief. His unwanted girlfriend Momo had literally _blasted_ a Typhoon apart, just so that they could take this trip. But, despite it's fantastic beginning, as all the students took their seats and the vehicle pulled out of the school parking lot, things seemed perfectly normal now.

His friend Kenichi had brought along some of his infamous _horse-radish_ flavored potato chips and was trying to egg on the other boys to try some while the girls loudly chatted amongst themselves and Momo enjoyed the sights of the city-scape dropping behind them.

They drove towards the coast and after half a day on the road, the bus finally pulled into a parking area for a beautiful seaside hotel. As always, Rito found the salt heavy air invigorating. The sun, beginning to dip below the horizon, painted everything red as the students unloaded their luggage and assembled together inside the hotel's large banquet hall.

The School Principle, who personally oversaw the trip every year, was a short, overweight, and balding man with tiny glasses and a sweaty face.

He was addressing the students from a podium in the banquet hall.

"Welcome, students of Sainan High! For the next two days you will all be guests here at the Blue Shell Hot Springs Hotel, so I expect you all to get in touch with nature and make great summer memories! Now, as I'm sure many of you've already heard from the older students, we have a tradition every summer, a test of courage! The contest will begin at Eleven O'clock sharp! Now, everyone, off to your rooms!"

* * *

Rito, sitting in his room, stretched his tired shoulders as he listened to his friend and roommate Kenichi and an upperclassmen began to whisper conspiratorially.

"What are you two plotting, over there?"

Kenichi replied with a wicked grin. "Peeking, Rito! My girl detector is telling me that they're probably bathing in the indoor hot springs as we speak."

As one, the two boys grabbed Rito and charged out of their hotel room.

* * *

Haruna walked into the cleansing vapor of the hot springs with Momo and two other girls from their class, Risa Momioka, a energetic blonde and Mio Sawada, a bespeckled girl with pigtails.

Risa was talking about tests of courage with Momo.

"I guess they don't have test's of courage in the country you grew up in, right, Momo?"

Momo, who had explained her tail away as a foreign fashion statement, already knew _exactly_ what a test of courage was, having read a book on japanese traditions, but feigned ignorance, anyway.

"I don't think so. Just what is it all about, anyway?"

As Risa relaxed in the steam Mio picked up her best friend's conversation.

"It's a game that's played by paring up a boy and girl, and then they walk down a path in the dark together."

"Is that all?"

"No, there's more."

Haruna, was so engrossed in Mio's description that she jumped when Risa, who had snuck behind her, jumped out and cried "The ghosts will all curse you!"

Momo tried her best to sound afraid.

"G-Ghosts?"

Haruna glared at Risa with mock anger as Mio giggled.

"Just people playing as ghosts, of course."

* * *

As the boys quietly crept forward, they heard the distinctive sound of girls giggling. The boys leading the _mission_ grinned as Rito tried one last time to talk them out of it.

"Hey guys, lets...lets's not do this. This is a bad idea."

The older boy, whose name Rito still couldn't remember, narrowed his eyes.

"How could we stop now, when we're this close? Besides, how can you pass up on the opportunity to see Sairenji, the girl you like, naked?"

Rito froze in his tracks.

"Haruna _N-Naked_?"

Kenichi grinned again, sensing Rito's moment of weakness, but before he could reply, the three boys hear a girl shouting.

"AHHHH! Someone's peeking!"

"I-It's the Principle!"

As the sounds of girls shrieking and running reverberated across the room, the trio made a hasty retreat.

* * *

At the appointed hour the boys and girls of Sainan High found themselves outdoors, surrounded by the sounds of the evening woodland insects.

They were clustered around a set of two aged wooden boxes, one for each gender.

Rito whispered fervent prayers to the heavens that he be paired with Haruna, as, one at a time, the students reached in and withdrew a piece of paper showing the symbol of their partner for the test of courage.

He watched in dismay as Haruna and Kenichi matched their symbols together with polite smiles.

Staring at his own symbol in blank incomprehension, Rito never saw Momo's sly grin as she approached.

"Good Evening Rito. Oh my, it seems that we are going to be playing this game together. _Whatever_ are the odds of that?"

Rito had finally gotten over his disappointment at not being teamed up with Haruna. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was being childish, not to mention rude to Momo, and so he had resolved to try and make the best of it.

He then noticed that Momo was chewing on something.

"What are you eating?"

Momo smiled in response. "I brought some toffee. What some?"

"Sure. Thanks."

As Rito popped the sweet into his mouth, Momo found herself marveling at how well her plan was working.

Earlier, she had placed a very special plant in the woods that would release a chemical fog that would magnify the fears of the students playing her little game. The only ones unaffected by the fog would be herself and anyone who consumed the antidote which she had prepared, the very same antidote that she had just given to Rito, in the form of a piece of toffee.

The goal of her plan was, of course, to bring Haruna and Kenichi together as a couple. It had been simple to alter the symbols and match them together with her mastery of plants.

Now, all that remained was to give her raven-haired classmate the chance to master his fears and show Haruna how brave he was.

But as Rito and Momo wandered down the moonlit forest path, her masterful plan revealed it's fatal flaw.

As Rito advanced down the trail , he came to a stop when he noticed several of the groups who had entered previously now running back towards the safety of the starting point with abject terror in their eyes.

"What on earth? I get that this is meant to be scary, but this is just plain crazy."

Soon after, the couple was passed by Kenichi who was fleeing the woods alone.

Rito called out to Kenichi, demanding to know what had happened, but Kenichi was so terrified that all he could do was keep running.

At the thought of Haruna, all alone and scared in the woods, Rito once again experienced the sensation of time beginning to slow down. Summoning all of his speed, he flew down the path searched for the lavender haired girl.

Momo was left standing in the moonlight alone.

"Rito, sometimes, I wish you were a little _less_ heroic."

With an irritated sigh, Momo chased after him.

As she was running, Momo heard the sound of someone crying by the side of the road.

"Haruna?"

Putting aside the mystery of how she had found Haruna before Rito, Momo walked over and found Haruna clutching a tree, literally too terrified to move.

Momo frowned with a sudden surge of guilt.

"Maybe I underestimated the effects of the the Black-Skyplant on humans?"

Reaching into her purse, Momo pulled out a piece of candy.

"Here, Haruna. This will help you feel better."

With trembling fingers, the terrified girl ate the sweet and, much to Momo's private relief, she began to calm down almost immediately.

"Haruna! Momo?"

Rito had finally found them.

As the tired students walked out of the woods into the bright lights of the goal area for the test of courage, The school principle shouted with feeling.

"Congratulations! You're the only group who completed the challenge this year!"

Momo grabbed Rito by the arm and beamed at him. "This means that we're going to be together forever, Rito!"

"Sure it does," Rito replied with a tired sigh, "If you ignore the fact that there are three of us."

Haruna was oddly quiet. She kept her thoughts to herself.

* * *

The day after the test of courage all the students were eager to get to the beach.

Rito, who after a good night's sleep was feeling like his old self again, was trying to get a game of beach volleyball going, but all the other boys really seemed to care about was checking out the girls in their swimsuits.

"Can't really blame 'em." Rito thought, as his eyes again drifted towards Haruna in her white swimsuit playing in the surf.

"Like an angel."

Momo was enjoying the beach far more than she had expected to. She was about to ask Rito to apply some suntan lotion to her back, but her fun was cut short when someone began shouting.

"Swimsuit Thief!"

Haruna ducked down into the water with embarrassment and was followed by several others.

Rito, as well as the rest of the boys, were told to wait at a local beach side restaurant so that the victims could return to the hotel.

Momo watched with irritation as a passive Rito quietly sipped his fruit smoothie.

"Well, aren't we going to do something about this?"

"We?"

"Come _on_, Rito. Follow me back to beach. I have a plan."

"That underclassman's right! We should go track this loser down!" Shouted one of the seniors.

Quickly downing the rest of his drink, Rito grumbled but followed anyway.

The pair, now alone in the surf, waited as Momo used her pale-green swimsuit as bait.

"Just remember, Rito, the moment we spot this pervert, you _clobber_ him."

Rito nodded his head in affirmation.

As the they waited in the afternoon sun, Momo suddenly gasped as she felt something run off with her top.

Rito lunged into action and dove into the water.

Popping back up both of the students were surprised to see that Rito had grabbed a young dolphin.

The young aquatic mammal managed to squeeze out of Rito's grasp and within moments escaped back into the water and out of sight.

Rito, trying his best not look at Momo's bare chest, gave an embarrassed apology.

"Sorry, Momo. Looks like I blew it."

Momo just laughed. "You can make it up to me later. Besides I had a backup plan all alone."

"A backup plan?"

"I put some seaweed inside my swimsuit and I can use that to track our thief."

"But why would a baby dolphin steal swimsuits, anyway?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

After a fair amount of swimming she finally tracked the thief to an isolated section of beach.

"More dolphins?" Rito had certainly not been expecting this.

Momo hastily regained her top.

The Dolphins looked like they had been stuck on the beach and hadn't the energy to get back in the water.

"So _this_ is what this swimsuit business was all about," Exclaimed Rito, who had a sudden moment of insight. "Momo, this little guy was trying to get someone to chase him here, so they could save his parents!"

"I feel so _stupid_. If only Nana was here, she would've figured all this out in seconds."

Momo slumped her shoulders and looked more depressed then Rito had ever seen her before.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Nana's your twin sister, Right? The one who can talk to animals like you can talk to plants?"

"Yeah. Look, Rito, I'm feeling kind of down, right now. I'm going back to the hotel."

After a few moments of watching Momo swim off, Rito turned his attention back to the stranded dolphins and rolled them into the surf.

Feeling tired but exhilarated by his good deed, he also returned to the Hotel, looking forward to a long soak in the hot springs.

* * *

"Oh, come on Rito, this is our last chance to have some fun."

It was the final night of Seaside Summer school, and Rito's two roommates were determined to do something outrageous.

"Don't you remember the speech the principle gave us on that first night?

About how we're supposed to make 'great summer memories'?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask; What do you have in mind?"

"We're gonna go visit Momo's ..._err_, the girls' room!"

"Huh?"

* * *

"This humid summer heat is _brutal_."

Mio was again laughing at Risa's antics, as the blonde made exaggerated fanning motions and then crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"It _is_ pretty warm," Commented Momo, "Who wants to come with me and get something from the vending machines in the lobby?"

As Mio, Momo, and Risa left the room, Haruna found herself alone with her thoughts. Staring out at the moon, she struggled again with the unfamiliar emotions that had been plagued her ever since she had heard that Momo and Rito had gone off alone to find the swimsuit thief.

"Is this...Jealousy? Am I feeling jealousy towards...Momo?"

{Hey!}

Haruna jerked up in surprise as a loud voice shouted from the hall wall, followed by the sound of running. Cautiously opening the door to peek outside, she was surprised to find Rito laying on the floor staring up at her.

"Rito? What are you doing here?"

Grabbing the startled boy, she pulled him in quickly. Rito loudly tried to explain how he had been pulled into mischief by his roommates, but Haruna quickly silenced him.

"Quiet, Rito! If anyone finds you here, you'll be in serious trouble."

Scratching his head in embarrassment, Rito sighed, "Sorry about this."

Haruna couldn't help but laugh. "You don't have to apologize all the time."

"_Err_..Sorry?"

They both laughed quietly at that.

"So...um, where is everyone else?"

"She went to get drinks."

"She?"

Haruna suddenly looked down. "Momo, I mean. That _is_ who you came to see, right?"

"You've got the wrong idea about me, Haruna!"

Looking up again, Haruna and Rito made eye contact.

Rito swallowed loudly.

"Haruna...t-the person who I most w-want to see is.."

Rito's confession was interrupted, however, for at that moment, both Haruna and Rito heard the sounds of the other girls talking loudly as they made their way down the hall, towards the room.

"..What would you did if a boy _did_ secretly visit in the middle of the night?"

"We're back, Haruna." Called Momo from the hall.

Sharing a look of mutual panic, Haruna quickly grabbed Rito's hand and pulled him into her futon mere seconds before the girls walked through the door.

"H-Haruna? Are you turning in already?"

"W-Well it's almost time for lights out, isn't it?"

"Oh, come on Haruna", purred Risa in a mock seductive tone as she jumped onto Haruna's bedding, "The night's still young."

"By the way Haruna", asked Mio with a smirk, "Do you have your eye on anyone?"

"My Eye?"

"No stalling, Haruna." laughed Risa.

Mio was relentless. "What are you hiding? Ah Hah! You like Rito, I think."

At this Risa collapsed in peals of laughter. "Yeah right, Mio, Haruna and Rito? He's _totally_ not right for her. He seems really immature and unreliable."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Momo, who had been quiet up till this point, shouted in anger, startling not just the girls but Rito, who had been quietly listening the whole time.

"Immature and unreliable? Rito's _totally_ mature and reliable! He's practically a prince! He's sweet, thoughtful, courageous, and honest!"

Mio and Risa stared, slack-jawed, at Momo for a moment, but then both started to grin.

"I_ knew_ It!", crowed Risa excitedly, "I _totally_ knew that there was something going on with you two. Old childhood neighbors, my foot!"

"Well too bad for you, Haruna", giggled Mio, returning to her prior teasing, "Looks like Rito's actually out of _your_ league."

Haruna had gone a little pale.

"I..I.."

{Bells Ringing Loudly}

The girls tense as the alarms sounds.

"The fire alarm? Now? You've _got_ to be kidding me. Well at least we haven't actually gone to sleep yet. Come on, ladies."

* * *

Much later that evening, Rito was wide awake in his futon, staring up at the

ceiling as the waves crashed outside.

"So, that's how she honestly feels? Man, this is nuts. I'm a prince, huh?"


	9. Masculinity Vs Karaoke

**Momo's Rebellion**

Disclaimer: This is a story about growing up, the transition from childhood to adulthood, finding out who you really are, and other very serious mature themes. Oh, and Princesses from outer space, Gender shifting Aliens, Ghosts, Space Assassins, and a whole host of other not so serious themes. Oh, and I don't own To Love Ru. Please Support the Official Release.

**Chapter 9 'Masculinity Vs Karaoke'**

Rito stretched in his chair as he listened to Mt. Tanaka give the announcements for the beginning of the new school quarter. Summer break was over and he was trying to get back into his old routine.

As he faced forward, his eyes glanced over at Momo, who was sitting in a soft column of morning light beaming in from the large classroom windows. She was just as stunning in her school uniform as he remembered. Ever since the events of the 'Seaside summer school' a few weeks ago Rito found his thoughts about his alien girlfriend growing increasingly self-conflicting.

Momo, sensing Rito's questioning gaze, turned in her seat and smiled back at him.

Rito, embarrassed that he had been caught, fixed his attention back on Mr. Tanaka just in time to catch something rather important.

"...And finally, though it's rather late in the school year, we have another transfer student."

An excited murmur broke out in the classroom as everyone began speculating about the new student.

Clearing his throat loudly, Mt. Tanaka continued his announcement.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Ren Elsie Jewelria, please do your best to make him feel welcome."

A young man stepped through the classroom door.

Ren had an unfashionably shaggy hair style that had been dyed into two separate colors, white in the front and black in the back. His eyes had an intensity to them and he had a confident smile on his face.

The girls in the classroom who had previously teased their male counterparts mercilessly for going crazy when Momo first arrived proved no better as whispers started flying about.

"...OMG, he's totally hot!.. A foreigner, he's gotta be... He's a bishonon!"

Ren paid the female attention no mind and walked towards Rito's desk. As he passed her, the new kid gave Momo a quick bow and a former greeting.

"Your Imperial Highness."

Rito, who barely had time to process the concept that Ren actually knew who Momo truly was, watched as the transfer student stood directly in front of him with a hand extended.

When Rito shook his hand with a confused expression, Ren's smile became a grin.

"Rito Yuuki, I've been looking forward to meeting you. It's the real reason that I'm actually here."

"It's nice to meet you too, but how do you know who I am? And why would you come here, just to see me?"

Much to the surprise of the surrounding students, Ren knelt in front of Rito's desk and looked up at him, with admiration shinning in his eyes.

"Master Rito, your name is known throughout the Universe! You, who are a paragon of Manliness, I have come to beg you to take me as your apprentice. Please Master Rito, show me the secret of your manliness!"

Rito, his mouth gaping open, just stared in disbelief at the alien before him.

"Huh?"

* * *

Although the day Ren became Rito's shadow.

During math, the new student watched him like a hawk, seeking to emulate how he held his text books, how much attention he paid to the Teacher, even his posture when he raised his hand.

During gym class, Ren was running at full speed shouting at the top of his lungs.

"If I can run as fast as master Rito, then I'll be just as manly!"

Even at lunch Rito found himself being intensely studied by Ren. Resolving to end the awkward experience as soon as possible, Rito just started eating as fast as possible. Unsurprisingly, Ren also started to choke his food down, while Momo watched the entire event with a bemused laugh.

As he left to go to the men's room, Ren followed and Rito found himself reaching a breaking point.

"All Right, Stop Following Me! You're Annoying Me!"

Ren clutched at his chest dramatically.

"If you wont let me be your student, then what else am I supposed to do?"

Rito narrowed his eyes at this.

"That reminds me, what's the big deal with being manly? And what makes you think that I'm such an expert on the subject?"

Ren looked around to make sure that no one was near before he began speaking in a hushed tone.

"It's Princess Lala, I've been in love with her as long as I can remember."

"Lala? Momo's sister?"

Ren's expression was gravely serious when he nodded in confirmation.

"When we were both younger, Lala promised that she would marry me if a grew to become the manliest of men."

Rito, who had some experience with doing crazy things for the sake of love, found himself instantly sympathetic.

"I..I had no idea. I'll be happy to help you if I can, but again, what makes you think that _I'm_ such a paragon?"

"It's was Princess Nana's idea, you see."

Rito was beginning to feel a bit lost.

"What? Momo's other sister?"

Ren again nodded in confirmation.

"Even though I have devoted my recent years to being as manly as possible, Lala never even looks my way. It is clear that I have failed to meet her lofty expectations and I was beginning to get depressed. But then Princess Nana came to visit me and gave me some fantastic news!"

"She said this to me, 'If you want to get Lala to like you back, then all you need to do is find out about the boy that Momo likes. We're all sisters, right? So, it's likely our tastes in guys are at least a little similar, and if you just act like _that_ guy, then Lala might notice you.'"

Rito interrupted with a question.

"But, If that was the idea, then why didn't Nana just tell you about the kind of boys that _she_ likes?"

"I asked her that question, myself. She just got embarrassed and said that she'd never really had any romantic feelings for anybody, as of yet. She _is _the youngest of the three, after all."

Rito interrupted their conversation, because he still needed to visit the lavatory, but when he came back, he looked Ren deep in the eyes.

"Regardless of what you've been lead to believe, I am not some kind of Guru, but I _will_ do anything I can to help you win your love."

Ren's smile was blinding in it's intensity.

"Thank you, Master!"

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

Later that day, after Rito and Momo walked home from school, Rito decided he wanted a second bath to clean off the sweat of an unusually warm autumn afternoon.

As he lay in the tub, feeling the heat sink into his skin, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Hard to image that it all started right here, in this very bathroom. This is where I first meet Momo."

"And quite the meeting it was."

Rito's heart tried to leap from his chest as he slowly turned his head and confirmed with his eyes that Momo, wearing nothing but a smile, had quietly slipped into the steamy bathroom.

"I have an Interesting fact for you Rito."

Rito swallowed loudly.

"Yeah?"

"I know that Earth laws work a little differently, but according to Deviluke law, I'm an adult now, since I can now access my full power."

Momo's smile was anything but innocent.

"Can you guess what _that_ means?"

Already alarmed by Momo's nudity, Rito suspected that he knew where this conversation was heading.

Doing his best to fix his eyes on anything _but_ the flesh that was on display, Rito burst from the tub in an ironic imitation of the night he had just been reminiscing about.

Watching him run towards the hall wall, dripping water, Momo briefly considered following after, but after seeing his fully erect manhood, she decided against it. She was satisfied that she'd made her point and Rito would not be forgetting the sight of her naked body anytime soon.

* * *

Rito had no clear memory of getting to the park that now surrounded him. All he could remember was literally running from the house in a panic, his damp clothes sticking to his body and Mika shouting that he had better be back in time for dinner.

As he looked about he found that he easily recognized the park itself, so he felt relief at knowing he wasn't actually lost. But, as he continued to look around his relief become shock. He was surrounded by young couples taking advantage of the darkness to make out.

One couple in particular, sitting under a spotlight, stood out to him. Haruna, the girl he loved and whom he would recognize blindfolded in a snowstorm, was sitting with a boy, their heads intimately close together.

A boy, whose head was dyed two colors, white and black.

* * *

The next morning at school Rito, Momo, and his 'disciple' took their seats for homeroom.

Momo was feeling confused. At the end of school yesterday, Rito and Ren had acted like they were best friends, which was a little strange considering how much Ren's behavior had clearly grated on Rito in the beginning. But now, Rito was glaring daggers at Ren, who had reached over to pick up an eraser that one of the girls had dropped.

Then Ren walked over to Haruna, who had just arrived, and whispered something to her before giving her a girl's handkerchief, which he had apparently previously borrowed.

Seeing this, she heard a loud cracking sound, and when Momo looked over at Rito's desk, she noticed that the pencil in his hand had snapped in two.

Rito's morning lectures passed in a red haze. At lunchtime, he grabbed Ren by the shoulder and yanked him out of the classroom. Momo considered following but was immediately surrounded by boys who had noticed she was now eating alone.

Rito, having pulled Ren all the way to the empty lot behind the school gym, whirled around and started shouting.

"What Are You Thinking, You Bastard? You said That You Love Momo's Sister, But It Looks Like You Love Every Girl You See!"

Ren, who had been pretty patient about being dragged around up till this point, was confused and just a little hurt.

"What do you mean, Master? My heart belongs to only Lala."

"That's Not What It Looked Like, Last Night!"

"Last night?"

"I _Saw_ You!"

Ren was now starting to get a little angry too and shouted back.

"I Have No idea What You're Talking About!"

Rito took a deep breath, with which to unleash his next verbal assault, but was startled when two girls, Risa and Mio, stepped out from behind the side of the gym.

"Man, we can hear you guys shouting from all the way back in the hallway. But nothing's going to change if all you do is just scream at each other, you need to think about how Momo feels."

Ren looked confused.

"Momo? Is _that_ what you think this is about?"

Risa, who wasn't really listening, continued.

"Right, what you need to do is, have a contest to find out who is the better guy for her."

Rito tried to clear up the confusion, but no one was listening to him.

Mio started giggling as Risa explained.

"What you should do is see who can give her a passionate kiss, first. That will show who is the better match."

Rito, who had an image of a nude Momo suddenly flash across his mind, spoke first.

"K-Kiss M-Momo?"

Ren smirked.

"I accept."

Startled, Rito looked at Ren with a hard glare.

"So, I _was_ right about you, all along."

Ren answered Rito's Glare with his own.

"No, I'm just doing this to prove to myself that I'm manly enough for Lala!"

Mio and Risa, who had been talking to each other during this exchange, clapped their hands in excitement.

"So it's decided!"

* * *

After school Risa, Mio, Rito, Ren, and Momo gathered at the school gates. However, Risa and Mio had invited a sixth member to their outing, and Rito went pale as he saw that Haruna was joining them.

Mio had explained to Momo and Haruna that everyone was going to a Karaoke club downtown, they had loved the idea and immediately agreed to join them.

As the small group walked into a local train that would take them downtown, Rito was in a state of near panic.

'This is a disaster! How could I possibly kiss Momo in front of Haruna? But If I don't, then this Casanova is going to keep playing around with Haruna.'

'And If I lose, then that also means...' Rito tried very hard to stamp down on the ever-so-small spike of jealousy he felt, at the thought of Ren kissing Momo.

Rito was so caught up in his thoughts that he never noticed the girl standing next to him, until the train toke a sharp turn and Haruna stumbled right into his arms.

Enjoying the moment more then he should, he released her with an apology.

Momo was quick to observe that Haruna didn't seem terribly upset and experienced a spike of jealousy, herself.

Looking to his right in his embarrassment, Rito noticed that Ren had been observing him with a calculating expression.

With a sudden moment of insight, Rito realized that the boy planned to use the same tactic with Momo.

As the train toke another turn Ren quickly leaned forward, but Rito countered him by leaning forward as well, and they slammed their heads together, much to the amusement of Risa and Mio.

As the group, having exited the train walked to their destination, Rito looked at the club entrance with dread.

'I guess this is it; it's now or never.'

* * *

With six people packed into a small room filled with electronics, Momo was more grateful for air conditioning then ever before. She and her boyfriend had the next song and, determined to impress him, Momo sung her heart out.

Rito seemed genuinely impressed.

"I didn't think you knew any songs from Eart..._around here_."

Momo leaned in closer.

"I'm just full of surprises, Rito."

His eyes grew wide as they involuntarily shifted to her lips. Everyone in the room leaned forward slightly in anticipation.

With a loud swallow, Rito stepped back.

"I've noticed."

Mio looked disappointed, Risa looked slightly happy, and Ren smiled in triumph.

After Rito sat back down in his chair, Ren walked up to Momo with his most confident smile.

"Want to sing the next one with me?"

Momo gave the pretty young man an appraising glance.

"I think I'll pass. If you'll kindly excess me, I need to visit the ladies's room."

Risa looked up from her music selection.

"Want us to come too?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

As Momo left the Room, Risa started her song, a ballad about a girl who was actually in love with her male best friend.

Ren and Rito exchanged dirty looks until Rito, deciding he'd had one Coke too many, decided to visit the restrooms as well.

Out in the cool hallway he ran into Momo, who was waiting for him.

She looked up at him with one delicate eyebrow arched.

"I'm not stupid. What's going on here, Rito?"

Rito sighed with a odd kind of relief.

"The whole thing's just so messed up, I don't know where to begin. Me and Ren got into a fight and Risa and Mio overheard and thought we were fighting over _you_, and they came up with this crazy contest..."

Rito's explanation was cut short when he realized that Momo had been slowing inching closer to him and was now mere centimeters away, so close he could feel her breath on his face.

"How sweet, you were fighting over me."

In that moment, with his heart hammering in his chest, Rito almost lost control and kissed her. The only thing that stopped him was the sound of a voice shouting.

"_Nooo_!"

Both teens looked over to see Ren, who was running at full speed down the hall, and Risa, Mio, and Haruna following at a walk.

Ren's plan was clear, he was going to kiss Momo right then and there. But as his momentum rocketed him towards his target, Momo quickly dodged backwards and Ren's lip missed hers only to land on Rito's, whose face had been right next to hers.

With a horrified look, both boys quickly disengaged to make exaggerated mouth-wiping motions.

Mio turned to look at Risa, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess it's a draw, huh?"

**Authors' Note:** I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who participated in the survey for this chapter. In Particular I'd like to thank Karl Skywalker and chunnin33 for their suggestions. I'm not going to be able to release chapters with the same speed that I have in the past due to RL concerns but I will try to aim for a new chapter at least once every two weeks.


	10. Divinity Vs Nature

**Momo's Rebellion**

Disclaimer: This is a story about growing up, the transition from childhood to adulthood, finding out who you really are, and other very serious mature themes. Oh, and Princesses from outer space, Gender shifting Aliens, Ghosts, Space Assassins, and a whole host of other not so serious themes. Oh, and I don't own To Love Ru. Please Support the Official Release.

**Chapter 10 'Divinity Vs. Nature'**

As Momo came to the table for breakfast, Mikan couldn't help but notice that she was actually humming to herself.

"Wow, you're sure in a good mood this morning. What's got you so happy?"

As she enthusiastically consumed her Miso soup, Momo grinned.

"Two reasons. One, I just received a letter from home and two, last night Rito and I went on our very first date."

Turning her attention to Rito, who was being conspicuously quiet, Mikan arched an eyebrow.

"First date, huh? How did it go?"

"It was fantastic! The ending was the best part though. When Rito kissed me goodnight it was magical."

Mikan looked over in concern when Rito started choking on his soup.

Quickly overcoming his coughing fit, Rito shouted "I did no such thing!"

Momo grinned as her tail started to wag back and forth.

"True, but you were going to."

"I was not!"

Leaning over to Mikan, Momo whispered loudly "You should have seen it Mikan, the look in his eyes when he had me pinned me to the wall. He was like a hungry beast."

Unsure how to respond, Mikan found herself laughing as Rito's face turned even more red and he practically fled the room.

* * *

As her limousine pulled to a stop, Saki Tenjouin ran down her mental checklist. Gorgeous sheets of long platinum hair elegantly captured into curls? Check. Expertly tailored uniform with matching bows? Check. Perfect nails, perfume, and makeup? Check. With a smile she left the vehicle, confident that her appearance was flawless and of her status as the most beautiful girl in Sainan High.

As happened every morning, Saki was greeted to by her two servants.

"May I take your school bag, Lady Saki?"

Rin Kujou, as always, was the first to speak. A rather pretty girl in her own right, she wore her long chestnut hair in a ponytail.

"Good morning, lady Saki."

Ayako "Aya" Fujisaki, a raven haired beauty who insisted on her hiding her cute face behind the most hideous pair of glasses imaginable, completed the morning ritual.

As the trio walked across the school yard, Saki glanced over as a small crowd of underclassmen began to form.

Rito and Momo had arrived at school and the usual chaos was starting early.

"Please forgive me, Master!"

Rito looked down at Rin Jewelria, the boy who had literally thrown himself at his feet.

With clinched teeth, Rito growled "Don't you think that you've embarrassed me enough?"

Rin, however, was not deterred so easily.

"I was a fool to ever think I could be more manly than you, Master Rito! Please forgive your foolish student and take me back, I beg you!"

Growing more embarrassed by the second, Rito finally threw his hands into the air.

"Fine! Whatever! Just get up off the ground, you idiot!"

Rito's embarrassment was without merit, however, for the boys gathering around were paying far more attention to Momo than he.

Saki was among that number and pointed a delicately manicured finger.

"Who's that girl? The one with the pink hair?"

Aya, who made it her business to learn about anyone how might peak Saki's interest, replied "A underclassmen, recently returned from overseas. She seems quite popular."

"Find out everything you can."

"Of course, lady Saki."

Saki didn't approve of frowning, as that lead to wrinkles, so she just smiled viciously.

"There is only room for one Goddess at Sainan High."

* * *

"Listen up, everyone!"

Kenichi Saruyama, Rito's best friend and the class representative on the school festival committee for class 1-A, was addressing the class.

"Ever since the beginning of the school year, we've been collecting ideas for our class project during the festival."

Kenichi pulled out a set of index cards from his pocket.

"A Haunted House, a play, and a cotton candy shop."

With an annoyed expression, he tossed the cards on the floor.

"Oh, come one! What are we, in elementary school? Because all of your ideas are all just so totally _lame_, I have taken the liberty of deciding on this years' project, myself."

With a dramatic sweep of his arm, Kenichi declared with a bold voice "We are going to do an Animal Themed Cafe!"

The rest of the class was less than thrilled about this announcement.

"Your idea is lame too...Like, Costumes, seriously?"

Momo shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, dressing in costumes sounds fun to me."

In moments the male half of class 1-A was mysteriously united in approval for the idea.

Flashing a thankful smile at Momo, Kenichi directed everyone to their respective changing rooms so they could try on the costumes that he had prepared before.

As the girls and boys separated Momo gave Rito a playful wink.

Mio stood, stripped down to her underwear, and held up a costume, examining it with a thoughtful frown.

"Do we even want to know where Saruyama got these things?"

Risa giggled "Oh, come on, Mio. Momo was right, this _is_ going to be fun."

The pair then turned and looked at Momo, who was dressed in a revealing tiger costume that looked more like a bikini with animal ears and a tiger-striped waitress' apron.

"Come on, you two, this is embarrassing. It won't feel so bad if everyone is wearing theirs, so hurry up and change."

The girls good-naturedly hurried into their costumes, Risa dressed as a fox and Mio as a squirrel, until only Haruna was left without hers.

With a playful gleam in her eye, Risa grabbed the skimpiest costume she could find.

"Oh, Harrrrunnnna.."

Despite Haruna's protests, Risa, with some help from Momo and Mio, _helped_ her into her costume and when they finished, the three girls stepped back to admire their handiwork.

Haruna sat on the floor wearing a revealing cat costume, complete with a cat bell at the neck and black cat ears.

Risa and Mio smiled in satisfaction.

"Nice!" "Haruna, give us a meow!"

"O-Oh, kay. Um...'Meeoowww'. How's that?"

"Perfect!"

After the girls had taken some time to show their outfits to each other, they all rejoined the boys in the classroom.

The boys seemed to approve, with one exception.

"Kenichi!" Hissed Rito, "Why are you making Haruna wear something like_ that_?"

Kenichi replied with a calm grin. "Relax, Rito, I've a _special_ project for you."

"What? Special?"

Rito didn't hear his friend's response because at that moment Haruna's eyes had made contact and they both broke away, faces red in mutual embarrassment.

As he turned away, Rito's eyes locked with Momo's, who simply whispered in his direction 'You're Welcome.'

Feeling confused about the entire event, Rito left the classroom and never noticed the figure outside the window watching the class's activities with a pair of binoculars.

* * *

Later that evening Saki was disturbed from her studies when a servant silently left a manila envelope by her desk. Opening the package, she removed the first in a serious of photos. The Images showed Momo and Rito walking to school together, eating lunch together, sharing what appeared to be significant glances with each other, and even shopping together.

"So this boy is the key to my rival's defeat? It's almost too easy; For what mere mortal can resist a Goddess? I will show him a being more worthy of his worship and adoration. Rito Yuuki, from now on, you belong to the Goddess Saki Tenjouin."

* * *

The days leading to the school festival passed in a blur of activity. The very afternoon before the big day, Rito and Haruna were assigned to put the finishing touches on the classroom decorations.

Rito found himself alone with Haruna.

"I wonder if_ this_ is what that special task business of all about? If so, then I owe Kenichi, big time."

Haruna looked down at her feet.

"I have a confession. I really, _really_ don't want to put that costume back on."

"But you looked really cute, in that!"

Haruna looked back up with a smile on her face

"Cute?"

Swallowing hard, Rito tried not to dwell on the fact that he had just called Haruna, the girl of his dreams, cute.

"Absolutely, I mean really, _really_ cute."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it."

The first few minutes of their task passed without issue, but they soon realized that they were running short on tape.

Rito jumped up.

"No problem, I'll run to the store and grab some!"

Practically flying down the hallway, Rito paid no mind to the beautiful blonde girl waiting by the school lockers.

Saki, who had come up with ten different approaches for their first meeting, watched in dismay as Rito exited the building without so much as glancing in her direction.

"So I'm not even on your radar, Rito Yukki?"

Rito ran to and back from the store in record time and walked back into the classroom with labored breath. However, just as they had set to the task at hand, the classroom door slammed open with rattling force.

Looking up, Rito saw a vaguely familiar blonde upperclassman stumble into the room and fall.

Rito quickly ran over.

"A-Are you alright?"

The girl whispered something under her breath and Rito unthinkingly learned closer to better hear her.

He was finally close enough to understand her when words began to register.

"My heart is beating so very fast. Here, feel for yourself."

She suddenly leaned closer, grabbed Rito's hand, and placed it atop her rather generous sized breast.

Momentarily stunned by the girls' unexpected action, Rito offered no resistance when the blonde brought her face up to his.

Two things then happened simultaneously to break him free from the girl's mesmerizing gaze. He heard Haruna's sharp gasp of surprise and, simply by chance, his eyes fell on the figure of Momo, who had apparently been spying on him the entire time, unseen, from behind the teacher's desk.

With a startled exclamation, Rito leapt from the unknown girl's embrace.

With a frustrated growl Saki stood as well. She walked towards the classroom door which she had slammed open moments ago and left without a single solitary word to anyone.

The silence in the room was finally broken by Rito.

"Who the _hell_ was that? Momo, what's going on, here?"

* * *

The day of the Sainan High Festival had arrived and even his strongest critic had to admit that Kenichi's Animal Cafe was a complete success.

All the tables were full and they were even considering setting up reservations. The Principle, the _summer photographer_ Senior Motemitsu, and several other Upperclassman visited as well.

Risa had appointed herself as sheriff and was watching the guests like a hawk to match sure that the 'no touching' policy was observed by everyone but herself.

Meanwhile in another hallway, the _Temple of Goddesses_ café, was almost empty. Saki, naked save for long flowing linens that only preserved her modesty by the slimmest of margins, was not amused.

"Of course, you realise, this means war."

Rito, like the other members of class 1-A, had been hard at work since the festival began and was beginning to feel the fatigue setting in.

Taking a quiet break, he found an empty bench in the corner to sit upon and rest his eyes. After a few moments he realised that he was not alone and opening his eyes he spotted Haruna, looking really, _really_, cute in her black cat costume and holding out a drink...for him.

Mentally swearing to himself that this had to be the absolute best day of his life, he quietly sipped his drink as Haruna joined him on the bench.

Smiling, Haruna turned to him.

"I'm so glad that you encouraged me to do this. After I got used to wearing it, the costume _was_ fun to wear.

As Rito trying to think of something cool sounding to say, the classroom door slammed open and he watched a very familiar blonde march inside, this time accompanied by two other upperclassmen.

Saki looked about, her gaze lingering on Rito for a few moments and shouted out her challenge.

"Miss Deviluke! I, Saki Tenjouin, challenge you to a contest for the title of Goddess of Sainan High!"

Momo, who had been close by, keeping an eye on Rito and Haruna, smiled confidently.

"Goddess Momo? I have to admit, I like the sound of that. Alright, Miss Tenjouin, I accept. You've already named terms, so I'll name the contest."

"I'm fine with anything."

Kenichi quickly spoke up.

"How about a waitress battle? We can let the customers be the judge."

"Then let the match begin!" Shouted Saki as she made a beckoning gesture, "Come to your goddess and worship her."

Momo countered this by giving a shy smile with a wave.

The guests surged over to Momo's table, save for the Principle who sat at Saki's table, staring at her, his tongue practically hanging out.

Annoyed by her customer's obvious lack of taste, Saki changed tactics and adopted a warmer expression. Using her barely decent outfit and her large breasts, she lured the customers back to her table with sex-appeal.

Momo watched the customers leave with a calculating expression. She could counter raw sex appeal with more of the same, but it would destroy the image she had created for herself and, if she was being honest with herself, she _was_ a little intimidated by Saki's huge breasts and near perfect body.

With a sad frown. Momo left her now empty table and bowed her head in defeat.

Saki smiled in triumph as Kenichi, in a shocked voice, declared her the Goddess of Sainan High.

Momo then looked back up at Saki with a mischievous grin that only Rito noticed.

"Wow, Miss Tenjouin, you sure are pretty. I never stood a chance against you. Would you mind sharing some of your secrets with me?"

Saki, flushed with her victory, nodded benignly.

"Of course, you could never hope to equal my beauty, but I suppose you do have some potential. Come with me to my manor and we can look into getting you some decent makeup and a new hair cut."

Everyone watched in silently confusion as Saki and Momo left the classroom hand-in-hand, chatting about nail polish.

Rito finally found his voice.

"What exactly was the point of all this?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well there you go, the first major deviation from the cannon. And by the way, Saki, as Momo's friend, is going to have a bigger role in the story. (as a protagonist, she was pretty pathetic anyway.)  
I never really liked the 'bondage queen' vibe they tried to give her, so that's way she's got the 'Goddess' complex now (if anything, it makes her even more egomaniacal).


	11. Preparation Vs Pestilence

**Momo's Rebellion**

Disclaimer: This is a story about growing up, the transition from childhood to adulthood, finding out who you really are, and other very serious mature themes. Oh, and Princesses from outer space, Gender shifting Aliens, Ghosts, Space Assassins, and a whole host of other not so serious themes. Oh, and I don't own To Love Ru. Please Support the Official Release.

**Chapter 11 'Preparation Vs. Pestilence'**

Rito was walking home from school, alone, for the first time in over six months. He found himself shaking his head in bewilderment at the events of the day. Looking at the bubble-gum pink watering can in his hand, he found himself wondering, once again, why Haruna had given it to him in the first place. As his feet set themselves to autopilot, his thoughts returned to the events that started that morning.

The morning had started with a beautiful cloudless sky. As he made his way downstairs for breakfast, he soon realized that Momo was nowhere to be found. Mikan informed him that Momo had left the house mere moments ago with some important business to take care of, and that she would not be going to school that day.

Rito had walked to school alone, looking forward to a peaceful Momo free day, but the other students, including his crush Haruna, were quick to notice her absence.

Haruna smiled and waived.

"Good Morning, Yukki. Is Momo not with you today?"

Internally marveling at how easy it was to talk to Haruna now, Rito waived the greeting back.

"Yeah, Momo had some important business to take care of. She's not sick or anything."

"That's good."

Afraid of letting the silence drag, Rito spotted a shopping bag in Haruna's hands and commented on it, "What's with the bag?".

With a nervous laugh, Haruna answered, "W-what this? W-well it's.."

Their conversation was interrupted when Ren walked up and gave his mentor a loud greeting, "Morning, Master!"

Rito had been so focused on his crush Haruna that he had never even noticed Ren walking up and was startled badly. He jumped forward and, in danger of falling on his face, grabbed Haruna to steady himself. Unfortunately, in his panic, his hands found themselves gripping Haruna's rear.

Haruna's face turned fire-engine red and she bolted away with an embarrassed gasp. Rito's face was only a few shade lighter then Haruna's as he raced after her shouting fervent apologies.

As Rito continued home, he grimaced as he recalled his many attempts throughout the day at apologizing, which had culminated with a vary nervous Rito meeting Haruna after school in an empty classroom convinced that she never wanted to even _see_ him ever again.

But to his great surprise, Haruna had forgiven him for his blunder and was in fact giving him the very bag he had commented on that morning.

"This is for _me_?"

Haruna answered with a shy nod.

Rito opened the bag to find a pink watering can wrapped in yellow wrapping paper.

"You want me to have this?"

Haruna, who was staring at the floor, nodded.

"I was at the market yesterday and I saw it and thought of you. It's a, um, present for you. Because you like flowers. Do you, um, like it?"

Rito's smile was so huge, it threatened to crack his face.

"Are you kidding? Like it? I _Love_ It!"

Rito was startled out of his revelry when he realized that he had finally made it home. As he walked across the front door, his jaw dropped in surprise. He was greeted by the sight of Momo, Mikan, Zastin, and his father jumping out of concealment and simultaneously shouting 'Happy Birthday!'

As he set his school things aside, Rito felt like banging his head against the wall in embarrassment at his own forgetfulness.

Mikan smirked as their father pointed at the calendar, where the current date had been circled in red.

"See dad? I _told_ you he would forget."

Rito tried to endure the good natured ribbing.

"Well I guess that explains the watering can," Rito murmured to himself.

Much to his embarrassment, Momo walked up to him and gave him a surprisingly chase kiss on the check.

"I got you a present, Rito. It's out back, in the yard."

"Really?"

Zastin smirked.

"She went all the way to Planet Plantas to pick it out for you."

Rito felt his jaw drop yet again.

"She got me a present from outer space?"

Rito walked to the back of the house, trying and failing to guess what his present could possibly be. As he opened the backdoor all he could do was stare at what he presumed was his present, a towering blossom with teeth that was easily two stories tall. Behind him Momo was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Do you like? Do you like? It's a new species that was just discovered this year. It's super rare and worth a small fortune. Do you like it?"

Rito was simply at a lost for words and silently nodded.

With a squeal, Momo wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with surprising strength.

"That's _great_! It's a little scared right now, but I'm sure that it will warm up to you!"

Between the earlier excitement of the day, a surprise birthday party, and the feel of Momo's breasts pressed firmly against his back, Rito's brain had decided that it needed a vacation.

In a monotone voice he murmured, "Well it's a good thing I have a new watering can," and then he fainted.

* * *

The following week Rito awoke to the not entirely unfamiliar sight of Momo sleeping in his bed. A beam of light had pierced his window and bathed Momo in soft morning light. With her slightly mused new haircut and peaceful sleeping face she was undeniably more sexy than ever.

Rito felt his own face redden as he subconsciously held his breath and leaned over to get a closer look at her. Her face was very close to his own when her eyes fluttered open and her emerald green eyes caught his. Momo then did something he had only seen once, on the night they first met. She blushed.

Feeling confused, Rito sat back as Momo grabbed his covers and fled the room.

"That was...odd."

* * *

As Rito and Momo left the house to head to school, Rito found himself apologizing, more out of habit than anything.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you this morning."

Momo, who was refusing to walk near him or even look at him, just shook her head.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who s-slipped into your b-bed. I just can't believe that I did such a thing, I'm so embarrassed by my f-forward behavior."

Rito stumbled and lost half a step.

* * *

As the school day came to an end, Rito could no longer contain his concern. He had been watching Momo closely all day and while he secretly found this genuinely polite and modest version of Momo attractive, he was beginning to think that something might be seriously wrong.

Rito cleared his throat and spoke with a polite but insistent tone.

"Momo, please follow me."

Looking somewhat hesitant, Momo followed after Rito, as he lead them to the school rooftop.

"Rito, your making me a little nervous."

"Momo, I think.."

Rito's carefully rehearsed speech died a swift death as a strong gust of wind lifted Momo's skirt, exposing her panties.

With a gasp, she quickly covered herself as a dark blush crossed her face.

Fighting the temptation to ogle, Rito quickly turned his gaze to the floor.

"Momo, are you O.K.? You've been acting a little strange today."

"Well, I do feel a little warm."

Rito's head darted back up at this and, headless of Momo's newfound shyness, pressed his forehead to her's.

"Momo, you're not a little warm, you're burning up!"

It was at that moment that Rito realized that they were no longer alone on the rooftop. A figure steped out from the stairwell into the afternoon sunlight and Rito and Momo stared.

The beautiful new school nurse, Mikado, had been a popular topic of discussion for the boys and girls alike, but Rito had never paid much attention to all the rumors. She wore her black curly hair short and dressed in a blouse that did little to contain her mature top-heavy figure, thigh high boots and a white doctor's coat.

"If you want my professional opinion, I'd say she has the Korotto flu."

"The what?"

"The Korotto flu. It causes the victim to have a fever and a change of personality."

"I've never heard of any flu like _that_."

"It's very rare on Earth, so I doubt she picked it up here."

Rito was stunned by both the revelation that Momo had picked up a bug getting him a birthday present and that the school nurse would so casually mention Momo being on another planet.

"D-do you know about Momo, then?"

Mikado just smirked.

"Of course. A Deviluke-kin, I expect. Their tails are a dead give-away."

"Then are _you_ an alien too?"

At this Mikado let loose a small laugh.

"Indeed I am. In fact, I'm responsible for the health of all the alien colonies on Earth."

"Alien colonies on Earth?"

"It's not such a big deal. We live in secret and don't plan on causing any trouble. Especially now, since Earth was declared a part of the Deviluke Empire."

"Say what?"

Reaching into her coat, Mikado pulled out a glass vial filled with a shining blue fluid.

"It sounds like you and Princess Momo have a lot to talk about, so you should give her this treatment as soon as possible."

With a bewildered expression, Rito took the vial.

"How much does this cost?"

Mikado laughed again.

"The cost to you? Nothing. You see, I'm actually acting as the Deviluke Royal Physician, so it's going on King Deviluke's tab."

* * *

Momo was pacing back and forth in agitation.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do, Saki."

Momo was visiting her new friend Saki for afternoon tea. She had initially befriended the Earthling with the intention of teaching her a lesson, but the more time she spent with her, the more she found herself enjoying the arrogant blonde's company.

Saki slowly sipped from her ivory cup, considering her response.

"My father is fond of a certain saying. 'One should never send good money after bad money.' If your current efforts are fruitless, then perhaps you should cut your loses."

Momo, paused in her pacing to fix a narrow gaze at her friend.

"Just give up? Ridiculous. My pride would never allow it."

"I can relate to that, I suppose."

"And just to make one point clear, Saki, you're _not_ as subtle as you seem to think you are. Don't think that I haven't noticed your interest in _my _Rito."

"I won't deny it. But I value our new friendship too much to allow a man to come between us."

"Good. I want to make it clear that I have no interest in s..shar..sharing..."

Saki looked at Momo, who had a strange expression on her face.

"You have an idea?"

"I hope not. But, if all else fails, I think I have a workable plan B."

Saki raised a platinum eyebrow but Momo's only reply was a mischievous smile.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well so much for my self-imposed bimonthly schedule. Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, I had some much needed oral surgery and I still haven't entirely recovered. Hopefully I will be able to update a bit faster, but I don't want to make any promises.**

**On a different note, I'm working on a new story based on Persona 3 and 4 but excluding the 'events' of Persona 4 Arena (which I despise). The story takes place 5 years after Person 3 and assumes that the main character for Persona 3 was a girl named Miya. (not to be confused with the character Maya from Persona 2)**


End file.
